


Naruto: Death Solider

by ShuruiHageshiga45



Series: Siwang Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanfiction, Multi, Slow Build, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, There is mention of rape but not till later chapters, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuruiHageshiga45/pseuds/ShuruiHageshiga45
Summary: AU After being gone for 12 years and haunted by his traumatizing past, Naruto Uzumaki decides that it's time for a brand new start, but what happens when his trouble past comes to light? Can he keep his secret from being exposed to his friends or will he be found out?





	1. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: So I’m new to this site. I was originally on Fanfiction.net but as of lately I got fed up with the bullshit on that site.
> 
> Naru: The story that she’s putting up is a rewritten version of an old story that she started from when she was 16 years old
> 
> Shurui: It was originally called Naruto Death Era but I’ve changed it to Naruto: Death Soldier 
> 
> Naru: She’s hoping you guys are alot nicer than the assholes from Fanfiction.net 
> 
> Shurui: So what I’ll be doing is uploading the first chapter from the old version of the story and this one to see how everyone likes it
> 
> Naru: Please share you’re thoughts with her on how this rewritten version should start off
> 
> Shurui: If everyone likes the old version, then I’ll use that to start it off.
> 
> Naru: If everyone likes the newly rewritten version
> 
> Shurui: Then I’ll go from there. I have outline on how each chapter should be written.
> 
> Naru: Also, the chapters in this story will be referred to as Days and all have nothing to do with the days in the story
> 
> Shurui: I currently have outlines for Days 2- 9 right now, but those won’t be up until later on
> 
> Naru: Before anyone thinks of filing a lawsuit agains her, she has a disclaimer
> 
> Shurui: Do I look like Kishimoto? No? Then I own nothing except the plot, a few Ocs and a few designs. That’s it!
> 
> Naru: If you don’t like then don’t read. The back button was invented for a reason! No hate messages for her telling her to go kill herself. She got that once and it was fucking rude. 
> 
> Sakura: All because I was out of fucking character!
> 
> Sasuke: God damn assholes!
> 
> Naru: Anyways~!
> 
> Shurui: Please enjoy the story and please tell me which version you prefer. It’ll help me greatly!

 

Day 1

Sasuke’s Pov

 _Beep! Beep!_ Ugh! My alarm clock sure was noisy this morning. Opening my eyes, I looked to see what time it was. _Beep! Beep!_ Sighing, I shut off my alarm and got out of bed. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I’m eighteen years old. I’m in my final year of high school. As I was getting ready, I thought back to what today was. Today was the beginning of a new semester. Once I was dressed, I headed down the stairs.Entering the kitchen, I noticed that Itachi-niisan wasn’t there. “He must of had to go in to work early again today.” I said to myself. My older brother, Itachi, worked for an organization called Akatsuki.

      The Akatsuki was an organization created to be Konoha’s Last Hope. It was founded by Madara-ojiisan and Obito-ikoto, but it was along time ago. The leader of Akatsuki belonged to someone else. Someone by the name of “Pein”.Glancing at the clock, I noticed that I still had time yet and made myself some breakfast. Turing on the TV, I had it on the local news channel. “Now for our next story, representatives of Siwang are asking the citizens to please be on the lookout for former solider Crimson Fox.” I stopped munching on my breakfast to look at the T.V. “Reports have shown that he can be deadly and that it is best to take caution. If you see him, please contact the Siwang Corp. immediately.” Shutting the T.V off and glancing at the clock on the kitchen wall, I realized that I had to get going or I was going to be late for school. As I was on my way to school, I ran into someone, standing on the sidewalk curb, with blonde hair tied into a pony tail and black glasses. He was wearing the same uniform that I was, which meant he also went to Konoha High. The way he was standing, told me that he was waiting for someone. Somehow, I got the feeling that I knew him from somewhere. I couldn’t remember where exactly.

      Turning his head towards me, I got a good look at his face. Clear blue eyes that seemed to go on forever, tanish skin and not a single mark on his face. He defiantly reminded me of someone. Someone who was acquainted with Itachi. Once I had passed him, I could faintly hear someone calling out his name. “…A…U…O!”I felt like I had heard that name before. My brother must of mentioned it when I wasn’t paying attention to him. The bond that my brother and I had wasn’t very strong. I was a prodigy, sure but my brother was better. I always chased after him. I’m getting off topic here, once I was on school grounds.

      My thoughts were still on the guy that ran into earlier. A boy with white short hair and a toothy grin came over to me, his name was Sugeitsu and he’s a friend of mine. Right behind him was Jugo, another friend of mine. “Sup’ Sasuke. You seem to be in a fowl mood more than usual.” He said in a joking manner. “Hn.” I said. “Anyways, did you hear that we’re getting some transfer students?” He asked.Transfer Students? Now that had my attention. “This late in the semester?” Jugo asked. “Yeah, apparently they’re from some land that’s far away.” Suigetsu said. I wonder if that guy was one of them?

     “It doesn’t matter, they probably don’t matter anyway.” I said, The fact that we were getting transfer students was something that still crossed my mind. The thought of that guy I ran into earlier, I wonder if he’s one of them. What I couldn’t figure out was why he had that look on his face.The look of a stoic person, from what I remember about his eyes. They felt cold and uncaring, like there was no life to them. I felt like I had seen him somewhere before, but I couldn’t remember where. Well, it didn’t matter,he’s probably a nobody anyway. At the time, I didn’t know how wrong I was. He wasn’t just a nobody, he was something else.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Done! Oh before I forget! I want you guys to imagine Jiraiya’s hair style on Naruto minus the white and the back being incredibly short. I’ll explain about that later on in the series
> 
> Naru: As for the glasses, Shurui?
> 
> Shurui: Yes! If you’re currently watching the Person 5 animation series, the protagonist Ren wears glasses when he’s not being Joker. I’m borrowing those glasses for this story. Don’t worry, they’ve got a meaning behind them.
> 
> Naru: Shurui doesn’t own Person 5 nor it’s franchise, she’s just borrowing some content from it.
> 
> Shurui: Thank you Naru! Anyways, sorry it took me so long to write this one and if this one is so messy. I’m a very busy person.
> 
> Naru: Again guys, message her on how this revised story should be kicked off. It’s going to help her alot.
> 
> Shurui: One more thing before I sign off. X the anime and H.O.T.D were what inspired me to write this fanfic. I didn’t completely watch all of X the anime but the beginning of it was what started it. 
> 
> Naru: Also note that Shurui’s third inspiration is the Resident Evil movies franchise. She’ll have some parts where it’ll be like in the movies but altered 
> 
> Shurui: Alright, I’ll you guys later! Bye!


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Okay I’m back and I’m sorry for the long wait.
> 
> Naru: Before anyone asks. No she did not delete any of her old versions of this fanfic
> 
> Shurui: I figured that I should keep them around for future references incase I don’t remember what parts I want to keep in the revise story
> 
> Sasu: Just so you guys know, she’s got Days 10-13 already outlined but they won’t be up until later on. 
> 
> Saku: Days 3-13 have yet to be written out, but she’ll get to them when she can.
> 
> Naru: Anyways, before anyone starts to get the idea of filing a lawsuit against her. She has a disclaimer
> 
> Shurui: I don’t own anything except a few Ocs, designs and the plot
> 
> Naru: If you don’t like then don’t read. There’s a back button on your browser for a reason!
> 
> Shurui: Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

Day 2

Sakura’s Pov

 

     Did you hear that we’re getting some transfer students?” I heard Suigetsu say as I walked in and took my seat, waiting for class to start. Honestly, this late in the semester? They must be good if they’re transferring this late in the school year. I noticed a girl with long platinum blond hair and see green eyes coming over to me. Her name was Ino Yama, an old friend of mine and she was my childhood friend. “Hey Sakura.” She said to me. Ino and I have known each other since we were kids. We used to fight over anything, including who would marry Sasuke. I was such an insecure and selfish child back theN. I was picked on because of my big forehead. Ino had changed all that when we first met.“Hi Ino.” I said back to her. “What do you think?” She asked me. “About the transfer students? They must be good if they’re transferring here.” I said. “But no one is as good as Sasuke.” Ino said.

     She wasn’t wrong there. No one could beat Sasuke. He was the number one student in Konoha High. “True.” A girl with brown hair tied up in twin buns walked in and said. Her name was Tenten, she was tomboyish and had a love forninja tools. “Hey Tenten.” Ino and I said. “Hey Sakura, Ino.” Tenten said back to us. “So what do think they’re like?” Ino asked. “Probably average.” I said. It won’d surprise me if they were, this school could use some normal in it’s halls. “What makes you say that?” Tenten asked as she came in and heard us talking. “Call it a hunch.” I told her. Then the door opened, revealing a girl with long purple hair and white eyes.

     Looking up, I saw that it was another one of my friends Hinata. Her eyes indicated that she belonged to the Hyuuga clan and she was also the former heiress to that clan. She was a shy, kind hearted and smart girl, which makes her popular among our peers. Not only did she“Hi, Hinata!” Ino said. “H-Hello Ino, Sakura and Tenten.” She greet her back. “Did you hear about the transfer students?” Tenten asked her. Nodding her head, it meant that she also knew about them.

     “I-I also heard that o-one of them used to live here a-along time ago.” Hinata had said through her stutters. “Really? Which one of them did? Do you know?” Ino asked. “N-No, I didn’t catch wind of who. I’m sorry.” Hinata said. “It’s okay. We’ll fine out once class starts, right?” Tenten reassured Hinata who was feeling bad about the information. “Right!” Ino said. Hearing the bell ring, we all took our seats, when we heard “Crap! I’m late!” 

      In came a guy with short spiked brown hair with red fangs on both his cheeks. Enter Kiba Inuzuka, younger brother of the Inuzuka Clan’s heiress Hana. He, Shikamaru and Choji called the “Class Losers” back in elementary when we were all kids. They all used to hang out and skip classes all the time but they don’t do it now. There was someone else that used to hang out with them, for whatever reason I couldn’t remember his name. He had been gone for along time, When he showed up, I was surprised to see him again.Back then, if I had known it was him from along time ago then I wouldn’t have been so mean to him as a little girl. I didn’t understand at the time, when we were kids, that he was suffering.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Okay, I’m stopping there. I apologize if it’s a mess. Writing Sakura without showing hatred for her is extremely difficult for me.
> 
> Saku: Hopefully you’ve got me in character this time.
> 
> Naru: She’s also sorry if she’s pulling a KHR move in this chapter. If you’ve seen the anime, if not then go watch it.
> 
> Sasu: She’s not doing full physical character description due to it not being her strong suit
> 
> Shurui: Gomen, but I’ll try my best if I have to.
> 
> Saku: If there’s some description that she’s missed, please let her know
> 
> Shurui: I haven’t been keeping up with anime as much and I haven’t watched in such a long time
> 
> Sasu: She’s also sorry if this chapter feels abit rushed
> 
> Shurui: I’m trying to slow my thought process down to where everything makes sense this time.
> 
> Sasu: Anyways we hope that you’ve enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Shurui: Again, I apologize if it feels incredibly rushed. *orz*
> 
> Saku: We’ll see you guys next time. Bye!


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I want to apologize for the long wait on this chapter  
> Naru: She’s got a busy life  
> Saku: Are you still working on Day 15’s outline?  
> Shurui: Yes I am  
> Sasu: What page are you on?  
> Shurui: I’m on page 3 of the outline.  
> Naru: *Whistles* I remember when you used to do a two page limit when you first wrote this story  
> Shurui: Yeah that was back then, now I’m following a four page limit for the outline  
> Sasu: So you still have the outlines for Days 4-14 right?  
> Shurui: That’s right! Oh, before I forget. I’m only updating Wattpad when the story there is one chapter behind  
> Saku: It’s to prevent her from being confused on where the story is at on the site that she’s on  
> Sasu: Alright so before anyone decides to get the idea of filing a lawsuit against her, she’s got a disclaimer  
> Naru: Shurui doesn’t own anything except a few Ocs, designs and the plot  
> Saku: If you don’t like then don’t read. There’s a back button on your browser for a reason!  
> Shurui: Anyway, please enjoy Chapter 3

 

Day 3

Kiba’s pov

 

 

    The bell had rung signaling that class had started. As I took my seat in front of Hinata, I whispered to her. “Hey Hina, how late was I?” She looked over at me. “You m-made it just in time, Kiba.” She said to me. Sweet! I wasn’t completely late, if Akamaru hadn’t bitten me this morning I would’ve been tardy for class. Before I could continue talking to Hinata some more, a man in his late twenties and a scar over his left eye walked in. He was Kakashi Hatake, one of the teachers here at Konoha High. He’s known to be quite a pervert due to him reading the Icha Icha Paradise books. “Alright, settle down now.” He said as he waited for some of us to quite down. “Now, as you may have heard we are getting some transfer students. I’m sure that you’ve all heard that one of them used to live here before. I want you to welcome them with open arms especially the one that lived here before.” He said to all of us then turned to the door.

     “You can come in now.” Kakashi-sensei said as the door opened and a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes walks in.I recognized him immediately and noted that he had a blank expression on his face. His blue eyes were much colder than what they had been back then. “Introduce yourself, please.” Kakashi said to him. He looks at Kakashi for a minute before he turns his head back to the whole class. “I’m Naruto Namikage. It’s been awhile since I was here.” Naruto said as he bow to us. Namikage wasn’t his actual last name, he went by the name Naruto Uzumaki. Now I remembered him, he used to hang out with Shikamaru, Choji and I back in primary school. He used to have a smile that never seemed to falter no matter what. Back then, he was considered to be the true dead last of our class because of him being an idiot.

     I wonder how much has changed since I last saw him.Returning from his bowing position, Naruto stood straight up again as Kakashi pointed to where his seat was. Seeing where Kakashi was pointing, I noted that the seat next to me, which was a window seat, was empty. Making his way towards his appointed seat, he passed me. “Hey man, it’s been awhile.” I said to him with a friendly smile on my face. Giving me one of his smiles, I was fooled to think that he had been fine but he wasn’t fine. “Yeah it has. How have you been?” Naruto asked me. “Been doing good. It’s good to have you back, Naruto. Welcome back.” I said to him when he was taking his seat. “Thanks, it’s good to be back.” He said to me.

     “Now that everyone is seated, let’s get started shall we?” Kakashi said as he started our lesson for today. My attention was on what Kakashi-sensei was teaching. Glancing over to Naruto, I noticed that he was looking out the window with a bored look on his face. _Guess somethings never change._ I thought as a small smile appeared on my face and turned my attention back to front. Was that true? No, it wasn’t true. Had I known that his smile was faked, I would have called him on it. Had I know what he was thinking at the time, I would’ve known that something wasn’t right. Hearing the bell ring, it meant that Homeroom had ended. “Alright, that’s it for today. Please review Chapter 14 for tomorrow. It will be on you’re final exams.” Kakashi said as he opened the door and walked out. Glancing at Naruto once more, I noticed that he was still looking out the window. He must have alot to deal with since he moved back, I figured that he needed some space and stood up to stretch.

    Noticing two other brunets that were standing outside the classroom, one with a high pony tail and the other with long spiky hair, I knew who those two were immediately and walked out to meet them. “Man, what a drag.” One of the other brunets said with a long drawn out sigh. The one with the hight ponytail was the lazy genius Shikamaru Nara and the other one was the food obsessed Choji Akimichi. The three of us used to have the same class together up ’till this year. “Hey Shika, hey Choji.” I greeted them from behind. They both turned and greeted me back. “Hey Kiba.” Shikamaru said. “Hi Kiba.” Choji said. Walking up to them both, I noted that I still had time before the next class started. “How’s your class going, Kiba?” Choji asked me. “It’s going good except…” I trailed off.

     “Except you got stuck with one of the transfer students.” Shikamaru finished for me. Leave it to him to figure things out, that’s why he was consider a genius. “Exactly but the new guy is Naruto Uzumaki. The same one that we used to hang out with back in Primary School.” I said to them. “He’s back?” Choji asked as he and Shikamaru shared a shocked expression. Nodding, I continued on with what had happened earlier. “Get this, he’s using a different surname. He’s calling himself Naruto Namikage now.” I said to them. “Wonder why that is?” Choji asked. Even I didn’t know why he was using his father’s surname. I found it just as strange as they did. “So what do we do?” I asked. “Why don’t we ask him?” Choji asked. Shikamaru and I nodded at him, silently agreeing that it would be the best option and not only that but to catch up on the past twelve years that he was gone.

 

 

**_Scene Skip_ **

 

     Once the lunch bell rang and the three of us met up for lunch, we entered the classroom to see if we could find Naruto. Lo and behold we did, we found him and a guy with red braided hair sharing a bento and talking to each other. Naruto seem more immersed into his textbook that was opened in front of him. We walked up to him, hoping that we get one of their attention, it seemed like it worked. Naruto glanced up from his book and noticed us. “Shikamaru, Choji. How’s it going?” Naruto asked with a smile on his face. “Hey Naruto.” Shikamaru said to him. “Heard that you were back. It’s been awhile.” Choji said as Naruto just nodded at him. Then the classroom door opened again, a girl with long black hair wearing the girls’ school uniform, walking in the room.

    She spotted Naruto and started walking over to him. “Hey.” She said as she stopped in front of him. She must be one of the transfer students that came with Naruto. “Riku, what’s up?” Naruto asked her as he glanced at her. “Hi Riku.” The braided red head said to her as she turned to him. “Hi Shiru.” She said to the braided red head, now dubbed Shiru, then turned back to Naruto. “Yuu, Saru and me are going to the store after school. Anything you want from there?” She asked. “Not really. After all it is Saru’s turn to cook tonight.” Naruto said. “Right, I’ll remind him later on.” She said to him. Then she turned to Shiru as if to ask him a question. “You wanna join, Shiru?” She asked him. “Nah, I’m going to do some site seeing. I want to see what’s in this city.” Shiru said as he shook his head at her. “Right.” She just said and turned to leave the classroom. “Riku, be careful when you leave the school.” Naruto said to her as she left the room. “Will do!” She called back.

    Realizing that we don’t have much time left, I nudged Shikamaru a little to inform him why we were there. “Right, before we leave you two alone. I’ve got a question for you.” Shikamaru said as Naruto turned his head to him. “Shoot.” He said, indicating for Shikamaru to continue. “Why are you using your father’s surname and where have you been for twelve years?” Shikamaru asked as we watch Naruto’s eyes widen in shock. Lowering his head, Naruto didn’t say or even answer Shikamaru’s question. It really was odd for the three of us to see, usually Naruto had a freakin’ loud mouth. He would be blabbering to us exactly where he was and what he did there. It was like there was no way to shut him up and he did get abit annoying when he got loud. To see him not answer and be as loud as he was known for back in the day, it shocked us. Naruto was never one for silence, he always said that silence drove him insane and that he couldn’t stand it. If only we had realized what that silence meant, then we wouldn’t have been so pressed for answers on his whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: And done! Holy crap did this take long to write.  
> Naru: You guys are getting an extra long chapter today.  
> Shurui: Also, I checked Wattpad to find that my revised version of this story has been ranked 140 out of 174 in Modern Day.  
> Sasu: *Whistles*  
> Saku: What about global?  
> Shurui: Global rank is 794 out of 961! Holy crap!  
> Naru: That’s never happened before!  
> Saku: Wow! Two sites that have really nice systems. That’s impressive Shurui.  
> Shurui: You bet it is! Anyways, I better sign off here. I need to get to bed, I’ve got things to do tomorrow and it’s going to take me all day  
> Naru: We’ll see you guys in the next chapter  
> Saku: Bye!


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m sorry for this being late. I’ve been busy with my life again.  
> Naru: After she puts this up, she’s going to update Wattpad  
> Saku: Are we on chapter 4 already?  
> Sasu: Wow, it doesn’t feel like it, does it?  
> Shurui: Trust me we are. Oh! Good news, I’ve got Days 15-22 outlined but not written  
> Naru: Half way through the story aren’t you?  
> Shurui: Yes I am  
> Sasu: Before anyone decides to file a lawsuit, she’s got a disclaimer that has been mentioned in the past 3 chapters  
> Saku: Shurui doesn’t own anything except a few Ocs, designs and the plot  
> Naru; If you don’t like then don’t read. Your browser has a back button for a reason!  
> Shurui: Please enjoy chapter 4

Day 4

Shiru’s pov

 

      I had sensed the silence that Naruto was giving off when he was asked where he had been for the past twelve years. The air had been awkward and unbearable to stand. I knew that Naruto had a problem talking about what happened to him. He still hadn’t gotten over what had happened to Lulu, not that I could blame him. What he went through when he was Siwang wasn’t pleasant. Deciding to change the subject for him, I looked over at the three burnets that showed up. “So do you know these guys, Naruto?” I asked him, hoping to get their attention off the delicate subject. Lifting his head, Naruto looked at me as he caught on.

      “Yeah, we used to hang out when we were in Primary School.” Naruto said to me. Good, that seemed to uplift his mood a little and get him away from the bad times in his life. “The one with a ponytail and lazy attitude is Shikamaru Nara, next in line to lead the Nara clan.” Naruto said as he pointed to Shikamaru. “Man what a drag.” Shikamaru replied. “The one with the red circles on his face is Choji Akimichi, 16th head and also the next in line to lead the Akimichi clan.” Said Naruto as he pointed to Choji who was munching on some chips. “And the one that smells like a wet dog is Kiba Inzuka, second in line to the Inzuka clan.” Naruto said as he took a jab at Kiba. “What do you mean smells like a wet dog?! I don’t smell like a wet dog!” Kiba said angrily with a tick mark appearing on his face.

      “Oh please! When was the last time you took a shower?” Naruto jabbed at him again. “Shut the fuck up!” Kiba yelled at him. “Huh? Did you say something Dog breathe?” Naruto said as Kiba became irritated with him even more. “Man, this is such a drag.” Shikamaru said as we continue to watch them bicker and argue. Letting out a small laugh, it was good to see him connected with others outside our group. For whatever reason, he became really attached to us when we all first met. Like we all held some sort of meaning to him, I could understand Riku due to her being Lulu’s younger sister but I couldn’t figure out Yuu and myself. “So you’re name is Shiru?” Choji asked me. “Yeah, I’m Shiru Isore.” I said to Choji. I never knew that he had friends back home but there was one thing bothering me. “One question what so special about their clans?” I asked Naruto as I turned my head to him. “Oh that’s right, you’ve never been to Konoha before have you?” Naruto asked me as I shook my head.

      “Well, the Nara clan is known for their high intelligences, the Akimichi clan has a restaurant that has been in the family for generations and the Inzuka clan is known for tracking skills and working with dogs.” Naruto explained to me. Wow, so there were other clans with special skills other than the Uzumaki clan. “I’m impressed that you know that Naruto.” Shikamaru said to him. “Hey, I’m not always going to be an idiot.” Naruto replied back, that was so true. “Oh before I forget. Did you want to hang out after school today?” I asked Naruto even though I told Riku that I was going site seeing. “I can’t today Shiru. I’ve got a meeting with the current head of Hokage Corporation today.” Naruto said. “I had forgotten that your father used to run it.” Shikamaru said. “That’s right, you’re planning to take over it aren’t you?” Choji asked. “Well not before me.” Kiba said with pride.

     “I don’t think you have what it takes to run a huge company Kiba.” Naruto said to him which caused Kiba to be irritated with him again, then turn his head to me. “Sorry Shiru. I would love to show you around but…” He tried to say but I beat him to it. “Forget it.” I said, waving a hand in front of my face letting him know that it was alright then I turned to the there burnets. “Hey did you guys want to hang out after school with me today?” I asked them. “It seems kinda like a drag, don’t you think?” Shikamaru asks me. “Well aside from you three and Naruto, I’m the only one who doesn’t know his way around the city.” I said to them. “I’m down.” Kiba said with a smile on his face. “So am I.” Choji said then he turned to Shikamaru who just let out a sigh. “Fine and it would be a real drag if someone like you got lost.” Shikamaru said to me. Nodding, I then turned my head back to Naruto. “How late are you going to be tonight?” I asked him. There have been times where he had to stay at the office until two in the morning.

     “Not sure. It depends on how long and boring this meeting is.” Naruto said as he started packing up the last of his lunch. Standing up and taking it so I could put it away later, I made my way towards the door. “Hey, remind me again what your dad’s company was. I haven’t been paying attention to the news as of lately.” Choji said to him. “Oh, that’s simple. The Hokage Corporation usually deals with security.” Naruto said. Again the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. “Come on Choji, we need to get to class before we’re late.” Shikamaru said as he turned to leave. “Right.” Choji said as he follow him out of the classroom and down the hall. He then tossed his now empty bag of chips into the trashcan. “Later Shiru!” Choji said as he and Shikamaru were half way down the hall. Waving at them, I headed back to my classroom which wasn’t that far from Naruto’s classroom. What he had said to Choji back there, it wasn’t exactly a hundred percent true. I knew that he was sugarcoating it to protect them. What the true motive of the Hokage Corporation was, well, let’s just say that it wasn’t my secret to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m going to stop it there for now.  
> Naru: Another extra long chapter, Shurui?  
> Shurui: Sorry for taking so long to write this one.  
> Saku: How far are you on your outlines?  
> Shurui: I actually have yet to start on Day 27’s outline. So I’ve actually got Days 6-26 outline but not written yet  
> Sasu: That would mean that Day 5 is next to be written, right?  
> Shurui: Yep! Oh and also, I checked again on Wattpad and my story’s ranking has gone up  
> Saku: By how much?  
> Shurui: Let’s see *grabs notebook* it’s gone up by atleast 36 ranks and on the graphic rank, it’s gone up by atleast 689 ranks  
> Saku: Holy shit!  
> Shurui: That’s not the only thing. It’s also ranked 286 out of 4.2k stories that are tagged alternative universe.  
> Sasu: Damn!  
> Naru: Anyway she hopes that you’ve enjoy this chapter  
> Shurui: See you guys in the next one! Bye!


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Okay, I’m back and I’m sorry for the long wait  
> Naru: Are you taking a break from doing chapter outlines?  
> Shurui: Yeah, I’ve got a notebook full of Day outlines that need to be written out  
> Saku: That’s probably a good idea. It gives you a chance to catch up   
> Sasu: You’ve only got 15 more chapters to outline then you’re done  
> Shurui: Actually I still have the sequel to do but I’m going to focus on getting my Day outlines written out  
> Naru: Before anyone decides to file a lawsuit against her, she’s got a disclaimer  
> Shurui: Again, how many times do I have to tell you guys that I’m not Kishimoto?  
> Saku: The only thing that she owns are the designs, a few Ocs and the plot  
> Sasu: Again if you don’t like then don’t read. Your browser has a back button for a reason. *starting to feel irritated*  
> Naru: *sees and starts giving Sasuke a back massage* Please guys, Shurui has put the disclaimer in the last 4 chapters, read them.  
> Saku: It’ll make not only her job easier but ours as well  
> Shurui: Anyway, I hope you all enjoy Day 5  
> Naru: *Stops massaging Sasuke* Better?  
> Sasu: *nods head* Thanks Naruto.

Day 5

Naruto’s pov

 

 

      The final bell had rung to signal that our school day has ended. As I was switching out my school shoes for my street ones, I saw Shiru, Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji walking passed me. “See ya Naruto!” Shiru called to me. “Later Shiru! You guys have fun now!” I called back. “Don’t worry we will.” Shiru said. “See ya Blondie!” Kiba howled. “See ya!” I said back as I waved and made my way towards the Hokage Corporation building. The actual motive of the Hokage Corporation wasn’t just for security, it was to investigate the Siwang company that was here in Konoha. The very same one that I once used to belong to before I made my escape. Twelve years, that’s how long I’ve been out of Konoha and it’s also the time that I’ve been gone. Everything in the city has changed since I had been here.

        It really had been good to be back home, not only had I miss the city streets, I had also missed seeing the shops that I used to visit with my parents when they were still alive. My parents, Minato Namikage and Kushina Uzumaki, died in a car accident when I was only two years old. I could still remember the look that my Godfather had on his face when he heard the news. it was nothing but sadness and pain that he held in his eyes. Not only did I lose my parents, I also lost my home when they died. I have alot of times that were bad for me and were pretty rough to get through. Crossing the street that I was at, I had arrived at the company building. I reached my hair tie that kept my long bangs out of my face and undid it. Using my left hand, I started to smooth the short part of my hair in the back. Entering the building, I stopped in front of the glass window to do one final check. I’m not the type to fawn over myself in a mirror, it just wasn’t my style. Deeming myself ready, I turned from the glass window and walked up to the receptionist’s desk.

     “Can I help you?” The receptionist asked me. “I’m here to see Tsunade.” I said to her. “Name?” She asked. “Naruto Uzumaki.” I replied to her. “Take the elevator to your right and her office is all the way down the hall.” The receptionist said to me as she pointed. “Thank you so much.” I said and left the desk to take the elevator. To people, I may look like your average eighteen year old high school boy but I really wasn’t. I had a secret that no one knew about, only a few knew what it was. The secret that I’ve kept for so long is that I’m infected, no not like your typical common cold. I’m infected with something different, something that was meant to save mankind but went wrong in it’s experiment stage. It’s know as the K-virus and it was created by the Siwang Medical Group. I had once been apart of that group along time ago. Not as an intern but as an experiment, I was thirteen when they injected the virus into me.

      The Siwang Medical Group, like the Hokage Corporation, also has a second meaning to it. They dealt with those that had psychic powers and yes, I was the one that the took interest in. At the time that the virus was injected into me, my powers also awakened. They would have been awakened when I was born but I was a late bloomer. Hearing the ding from the elevator, it meant that I had reached my destination and waited for the doors to open. Once the doors opened, I stepped out and was greeting by two other people. A brunet with his hair tied in a ponytail and a scar going across his face was bowing to me. Same with the black hair paled skin guy, these two I knew who they were. The brunet was Iruka Umino and Sai, both were associates of mine. Iruka had been with the Corporation since the Third CEO. Sai, on the other hand, had been with company when Danzo tried for his upstart.

        I don’t have the full story on why he betrayed Danzo, but all I know is that he worked hard to build the current CEO’s trust. “Welcome back, Naruto.” Sai said to me as I walked by them both. “Thank you, Sai.” I said as they straighten up and followed after me towards Tsunade’s office. “How was school, by the way?” Iruka asked as we continue to Tsunade’s office. He’s always been like that, even when the Third CEO was still alive. He would always have big hearted and soft hearted man ever since I met him and he used to be a teacher, I guess that’s where he gets it from. Once we had arrived at Tsunade’s office, I knocked on the door. Usually I would burst through the door and call her Granny, but the bratty child had died along time ago when I got infected with the virus. “Come in!” A loud and powerful voice shouted from the other side of the door. Entering the office, we saw a woman with long blonde hair tied back in twin tails, sitting at a luxury desk buried in paperwork with another woman with short black hair standing next to her.

        “Long time no see, brat.” Tsunade said to me as she looked up from the document that she was signing. “It’s been awhile, Tsunade.” I said to her with a small smile on my face then it left my face as it was time for me to be serious. “Now that we’re all here, let’s get this done and over with.” I said as I looked to Sai closing the door and locking it so no one would interrupt us. Tsunade put her pen down and looked up as I turned my eyes back to her. “What’s the word on the Siwang investigation?” I asked in a serious monotone. “From what we got, it’s not much. Sai’s got the report.” She said as I turned my attention to Sai. “According to the report, they’re still looking for you.” Sai said with seriousness leaving his voice. “We got any word on their movement yet?” I asked as I looked towards Tsunade again. Nodding her told me everything that I needed to know, after two years they’re still hunting me down. “Yes and it seems they’re sending representatives to the schools in this country just to find you.” Shizune said.

       “A representative?” I asked. That was their move? To send someone to the schools of this country just to scout me out. Honestly, these Siwang bastards weren’t being creative when it comes to me. “Yes and it seems they’re sending one to your school tomorrow.” Iruka said as I looked at him. Putting my thumb on my left cheek, I was making a list in my head of all the possible candidates. “Do we know who it is?” I asked as I lowered my thumb from my cheek and looked at Iruka. “I’m afraid we do, it’ll be Rika Ketsueki.” Sai said as I turned to look at him and froze when he said the name of the representative that will be appearing tomorrow. Rika Ketsueki, damn! She was a former partner and my ex lover when I was still with Siwang. Gritting my teeth, I could feel myself growling at that name. “Better watch your back, brat.” Tsunade said to me as she could see the hatred in my eyes. Calming down, I knew that there would be a place and a time for me to deal with her. “Right.” I said as I turned and made my way towards the door. Unlocking it and opening the door, I gave Tsunade my final gratitude before I left for home. “Thanks again.” I said to her and left.

     As I was leaving the building, I began to think what Sai told me. The fact that my ex partner was coming here and joining the hunt, it had me very concerned. Once I was five steps from the entrance of the building, I retied my hair up into a ponytail so I wouldn’t be recognized by any members of Siwang if they were out. When I knew that I had my hair tied secured and my glasses readjusted, I started making my way home. I needed to inform Shiru, Yuu, Saru and Riku of what I just learned. The fact that my past was coming back to haunt me, it made me have butterflies in my stomach. I was hoping to avoid it at all cost but with Siwang looking and hunting for me, there was no way. Somehow, one way or another I knew that the people around me were going to get involved with our without me wanting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m going to stop there for now.   
> Saku: Are you finished with Day 27’s outline?  
> Shurui: Yep! I’ve also got Days 28 and 29’s outline done but that’s as far as I’ll go.  
> Sasu: She’s going to be taking some time to get the Days written out as mentioned in the beginning   
> Naru: We’ll see you guys in the next one! Bye!


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m sorry for taking so long, you guys.  
> Naru: Seriously, her work life has gotten busy again.  
> Saku: She’s got Days 7-30 outlined but not written yet  
> *Random Lawyer shows up*  
> Random Lawyer: Shurui Hageshiga?  
> Shurui: Yes?  
> Random Lawyer: I’m Kishimoto-san’s Lawyer and-  
> Naru: *points gun at lawyer* Don’t even think about it.  
> Sasu: She only owns a few Ocs, designs and the plot. Nothing else is hers  
> *Random Lawyer pales at the gun then turns to leave*  
> Naru: Don't like then don't read. Your browser's got a back button for a reason!  
> Saku: We hope you guys enjoy the chapter

Day 6

Naruto’s pov (Continued)

 

       Thinking about the fact that other’s would be involved wasn’t something I wanted to think about as I was making my way home. Too many people have ended up dead cause of me and if what I was told was indeed true, then it’s going to be a problem that I would want to handle fast. Letting out a sigh, I could feel my head starting to hurt. When I was younger, I used to never think. For me, it was always charge in and never theorize about anything. That got my ass handed to me multiple times growing up, I really did have a loud mouth as a kid. Honestly, as a loud mouth kid, that got me into trouble. Anytime someone talked shit to me, I turned around and tried to pick a fight with them. It wasn’t until I met Chikyu that I started using my head and learned how to watch my mouth. Chikyu was a friend of mine from a long time ago. I had been a complete mess when we first met and he ended up saving my shitty ass. It happened when I lost Muruta, another good friend of mine, that I fell apart. When I lost him, if felt like everything was my fault and I blamed myself for it. Chikyu was good man and a great friend, one that would never betray you. When he died, I felt responsible for it. It also doesn’t help the fact that I live with his younger brother, Yuuta, in the same apartment.

      Despite the fact that Rika was the one who killed him, I still felt like I could’ve stopped it and I, to this day, feel like a failure when I think about it. Some days, I just wish I could go back and prevent it from happening. He was one of the ones that accepted me for who I really was, no one else would take the time to see me for me. There were only so few that would, people tend to give up on me before they gave me a chance. Crossing the street that was in front of our apartment, I knew I was getting closer to home. As I got closer, I saw that Riku’s bike was in the drive away. “That’s right, she doesn’t work today.” I said to myself as I walked through the gate. Riku and Yuuta, Yuu for short, lived with us. See we all split the bills even though three of us come from rich families. We had made an agreement to split the rent five ways. Riku, Yuu and Saru have part time jobs that they would go to on certain days. Today must of been their day off which was nice for them. They work too hard, well we all did anyway.

      When I walked in the door, I could smell the food that Saru was cooking and I also heard the T.V from the front room. Really, I told them countless times to go ahead and eat without me. Guess that’s just me being so used to my “experiment” days. “I’m home!” I shouted to see if anyone heard me. “Welcome back.” Riku said over the couch as I walked by and placed my school bag on the fuuton. “Hey, how was the meeting?” Shiru asked me as he turned off the T.V. “ We might have a problem.” I said to them as I took off my jacket. “And what would that be?” Yuu asked me. “Siwang’s made their move. They’re sending a representative to the school tomorrow.” I said as I undid my hair tie. “Really? Who are they sending?” Shiru asked. “Her name is Rika Ketsueki.” I said to him as I bit my lip alittle. I hadn’t told Yuuta that Rika was the one that killed his brother because a) I didn’t want him to go on a murderous rampage and b) I was the one that felt responsible for it, as I’ve said before.

      “Well that shouldn’t be too bad, right?” Riku asked me. “She might recognize me which could lead to an even bigger mess.” I said to her. “What do we do?” Shiru asked, noting my concern for tomorrow. “What’s the plan?” Yuu asked me. “Simple, we try and play it cool.” I said to him. “And if they attack or spot us?” Riku asked again. “Then we fight and get the hell out.” I said as I took off my glasses which revealed my three black whisker marks. My glasses have a special seal on them that allows me disguise myself in order to prevent Siwang or any members from finding me. “Dinner’s ready!” We all heard Saru shout for the kitchen and decided to leave the topic alone for now. Once we all entered, we sat down and started eating. Saru was asking me questions about certain places in Konoha. Done eating, we all changed into our night attires, said our good nights and went to bed early, we had to get up early for school. As I was laying in my bed getting ready to drift to Dreamworld, a sudden voice that I hadn’t heard in awhile stopped me. I knew it immediately, this is where my premonition and nightmare began. I found myself standing in a sea of blood, it was all too familiar to me as I had been here multiple times.

       “It’s been awhile hasn’t it Naruto-kun?” A guy with darker blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes said to me. Don’t be deceived, this guy make look like me but he wasn’t. “What do you want Menma?” I said with venom in my voice. “Now don’t be testy, I’m here to warn you.” Menma said with a sly smirk on his face. Narrowing my eyes, I never trusted his words that he spoke. They always seem to put me on edge. “About what?” I asked him as the smirk on his face grew even more. “How long do you think you can keep your secret before it gets out? Your past will eventually catch up to you.” Menma said to me as my eyes widen. There was a cold and dark feeling spurring in my stomach, I knew he was right. Keeping my past and secret from others would eventually end up being exposed. I knew that I would be found out if it did happen, I just didn’t realize how soon. “Sooner or later you’ll be revealed.” Menma said in a sing-song tone which caused the memories to flash in my mind.

        Suddenly, I felt someone grabbing me as if to drag me away. “No!” I started shouting as I tried to break free from the grip that was on my arm. I then felt another grabbing my arm as I was trying to break free. “No!” I shouted alittle louder this time. I was trying to fight my captors and get away from them. “Let go!” I screamed as I was being dragged towards a metal table. I couldn’t see their faces very well but it was something that was very familiar to me due to me seeing it everytime I went to sleep. Once they had me strapped to the table, I could hear the buzzing of a saw. Panic and fear started washing over me, I had to get away, no I needed to get away. “Don’t!” I heard myself saying. The pain and helplessness were seeping into my core, it was something that I had grown used to and had felt multiple times ever since my escape. I was now reliving my days from when I was with Siwang, I always remembered crying out for help. For someone to save me, to rescue me and take me from that awful place that I was in. “Stop!” I screamed again with tears pouring out of my eyes.

      I was always begging in the back of my mind that they would stop, that they would let me go. The suffering and torture that I had endured was far too great for me. Closing my eyes, I let out a scream so loud that it could shatter eardrums. Sitting up in my bed as I gasped, I opened my eyes and found myself in my bedroom. I was panting and gasping for air as the feeling of dread came over me. Cold sweat started running down my face, the nightmares that were happening only seem to worsen as time went on. Running a hand through my bangs, I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. It read that it was two in the morning, fuck! It was going to be one of those freakin nights, god damn it. Letting out a sigh, I remembered Menma’s words to me before I awoken from my nightmare. _“How long do you thick you can keep your secret before it gets out? Your past will eventually catch up to you”_. I was beginning to worry now, the things that I had done back then weren’t exactly the most that I had been proud of. I had done so many terrible things that I had begun to feel that I didn’t deserve to live. The lives that I had taken, they shouldn’t have been taken but I was naive at the time.

       Looking at the moonlight that was flooding into my room, I started to feel at ease. My worry was starting to leave me and I was feeling hopeful for the future but it had been wishful thinking at the time. My premonitions were usually spot on along with my gut feeling. Yawning, I decided to get some sleep before it was too late, hoping that tomorrow nothing bad would happen. Then again, I was wrong and once again, other people got involved with the mess that I was in. My past and my secret being revealed had been one less thing that I had been expecting. What was what I was trying to achieve all for nothing? Was taking my secret, that fact that I was infected with a deadly virus, to the grave worth it? At the time, I thought it would have been worth it but now I wasn’t so sure. If what Menma warned me about did come true, my efforts would have been for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: My god! This was a bitch to write.  
> Naru: She’s sorry for taking so long. It’s a bit extra long again  
> Sasu: Is Day 7 where the new day starts?  
> Shurui: Yup! Remember guys, the days in this story aren’t connected to the Days  
> Saku: She’s sorry if this chapter is a mess. Oh, are you planning to go back to FF.net anytime soon?  
> Shurui: When I get a few more stories up on Wattpad and AO3 then maybe I will but right now I’m so freakin done with that site  
> Naru: Probably best if you don’t go back, you remember how they were.  
> Shurui: You’re probably right. I don’t know but it depends on the future I guess  
> Saku: Anyways, we’ll see you guys in the next one.  
> Sau: Later.


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m back and I’m sorry for the long wait  
> Naru: Busy with work again, Shurui?  
> Shurui: Yeah, anyways! The new day starts in this one  
> Naru: Fuck! This is where shit starts to go down  
> Saku: Shurui doesn’t own anything. Except a few Ocs, designs and the plot  
> Sasu: If you don’t like then don’t read. There’s a back button on your browser for a reason  
> Naru: We hope you guys enjoy the new chapter

 

Day 7

Naruto’s pov (Continued)

 

      Ruto, time to get up!” I heard Riku say from down stairs. Opening my eyes, I saw the sunlight seeping into my room. Sitting up and stretching, I let out a yawn. Shit! I was going to be running on the lack of sleep again. _“How long do you thick you can keep your secret before it gets out? Your past will eventually catch up to you.”_ Menma’s words ranged in my head again, I was beginning to feel anxious. Getting out of my bed, I started making my down stairs. My nightmare from last night had taken a toll on me as I let out a yawn again. Once I was down stairs and entered the kitchen, I felt Shiru staring at me. “Hey, you look tired. Did you not sleep well?” He asked me as I sat down at the table. “Mm Had a rough night.” I grumbled. “You look like shit.” Shiru said in a joking manner as I growled at him for it. “A representative from Siwang will be talking to Konoha’s High School students.” I heard the news caster say from the T.V. Right, that was today wasn’t it? Rika was going to be visiting our school today. When I saw her picture on the television, I remembered suddenly that dreadful feeling that I had the day before. “You okay?” Riku asked me as she set some breakfast down before me. “Yeah, I’m fine.” I said to her. “We need to hurry guys. We’ve got to be ready for school.” Yuu said.

     Once we were all dressed and ready, we left home and were on our way to school. I had hoped that today was going to be normal but apparently it wasn’t going to be the case. As we arrived on school grounds, the announcements were going off. “Attention! All students are to report the gym before classes start.” The announcer said. That sent a dark and foreboding feeling to my stomach, I was beginning to grow weary of what was going to happen. Making our way to the gym, we all stood with our respective classes, murmurs and speculations were going on around me. Some wanted to know what the assembly was about, others were just thinking nothing of it. That dark and foreboding feeling was growing stronger by the minute, somehow I knew that this wasn’t going to end well. Glancing to the front of the room, I sawsomeone that I hadn’t seen in along time. Her long maroon hair tied in a high ponytail, made her stand out like a sore thumb. I recognized her immediately, she was Rika Ketsueki. The one who was representing Siwang and talking to the entire school to be on the look out for me. She was also the one that killed Chikyu right before my very eyes, my ex-partner and former lover was standing before me once again.

     I could feel myself breaking out in a cold sweat as I had remembered what she was like the last time we met. Her twisted and sadistic ways was what nearly killed me in the past, she proclaimed that she loved me but I knew that it wasn’t true. Noticing that I had gone pale, Shiru and Riku looked at me. “What’s up?” Shiru asked me as cold sweat continued to run down my face. “She’s here.” I said to them which caused them to break out in a cold sweat as well. “Crap! She’s already here?” Shiru asked as I sensed the panic in his voice. “What do we do?” Riku asked as she was starting to panic like Shiru. “Calm down the both of you, remember what we talked about.” I reminded them. The plan was simple, in this situation, we were to act normal as possible and hoped that she didn’t recognize me. “Right.” They both replied as they were starting to calm down and relax. Rika, at the time, had taken the podium and began to speak. “Hello and good morning. My name is Rika Ketsueki and I’m from Siwang Medical Group.” She began.

      All of us had quieted down by that point and started listening to what she had to say. “Now you maybe wondering why I’m here. Simple Really, I’m here to inform you all of Crimson Fox and that it would be in your best interest to avoid him at all cost.” She said as she was getting into her speech. Slacking my jaw, I could feel myself tense at the words coming out of her mouth. What my classmates didn’t know at the time was that the infamous Crimson Fox had been right under their noses this entire time. Heh, funny how far ignorance will get you. “You see, he’s infected with a virus that is known to no man.” She said. While the others were listening to her speech, I was tuning out the rest of the speech. Then, her cell ranged through out the whole gym .”Hello?” She answered as she stepped away from the podium. “What?! What do you mean she’s missing? Detain her at once, we can’t let Patient Zero out into the world.” She tried to say in a low voice but unfortunately my hearing was better than the average person’s. “Just don’t let her escape.” Rika said as she hung up. That call just now, it had brought back that dark and foreboding feeling that I had from earlier. If Patient Zero was missing, then it meant that she was escaping. Clearly my worst fear had come to light, Menma’s warning was once again ring in my head. Great, it was bad enough that I had to see my ex-partner, now I had to deal with Patient Zero escaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Okay, I’m going to stop there for now.  
> Saku: She’s again sorry if this chapter is a mess  
> Shurui: Also, I checked AO3 last night. I’ve got 2 subs and 1 bookmark for this series.  
> Naru: It may not be much, but it means alot to her  
> Shurui: Thank you so much! I really means alot to me when people enjoy my writing  
> Sasu: Next chapter is going to be the last time Naruto tells it from his pov  
> Naru: Thank god! I’m tired of being in the spotlight  
> Sasu: I thought you loved having the attention  
> Naru: Fuck off, Teme!  
> Shurui: anyways, we’ll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!


	8. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m sorry for the long wait you guys  
> Naru: Shurui, you’re working too hard!  
> Sasu: Didn’t you just post the last chapter?  
> Shurui: I did but I want to get this done  
> Saku: But you are taking breaks right?  
> Shurui: I am whenever I need to stop writing  
> Naru: Are you literally rematching D.Grayman?  
> Shurui: Yes! They finally have english dubbed episodes! Hallelujah!  
> Saku: Again guys, she doesn’t own anything except a few Ocs, designs and the plot  
> Sasu: If you don’t like then don’t read. Your browser has a back button for a reason  
> Naru: Hope you enjoy the new chapter

 

Day 8

Naruto’s pov (Final)

 

     Patient Zero was missing, which meant that I had another problem to deal with. Watching as RIka whispered to one of the guards, I heard her say something like “Lock this school down. We’ve got a problem.” This wasn’t a good thing, with the school being on lock down. Students weren’t allow to leave unless the situation was detained. I glanced at one of the guards, watching as he was talking on his cell. As he snapped it shut, my gaze was still on him as he walked up to Rika and reported that Patient Zero had attacked someone. Crap, that meant that the outbreak has already started. Turning my attention back towards Rika, I started reading her lips regardless of how quite she talks. There was one word that caught my attention and nearly sent me into a panic. Protocol, it was the word that left Rika’s lips. Gritting my teeth, I knew what it meant. They’re going to try and quarantine the infected as soon as possible, but there was a catch. I wasn’t going to stick around when they got to it.

     Tapping on the shoulder of one of my classmates standing before me, He turned his head to look back at me. Ah, thought so. The guy before me was Itachi’s younger brother Sasuke. “What?” He said in a growl. Well hello to you too, dick. “We need to leave, something’s not right.” I said to him as he narrowed his eyes at me. “So I’m not the only one who noticed, what makes you say that?” He asked me. Honestly, could he be anymore of a smartass? “It doesn’t matter now. Call it a hunch if you will.” I said to him. “Where do you plan to go if we do get out of here?” Sasuke asked in a cynical way. Sheesh, a hard ass till the very end huh? “I’ve got a friend in Suna who can help, right now we just need to get passed the guard. Think you can persuade him?” I asked as I sensed that he didn’t trust my words. I did have a friend in Suna, he and I met just before my powers awoken. “I’ll try.” Sasuke said with one last sneer and walked over to the guard.

     “Can I help you?” The guard asked as he spotted Sasuke. “Do you know what’s going on?” Sasuke asked the guard. “I’m afraid I don’t. Please return to your spot.” The guard said to him. “Well can you move? I need to get in contact with my brother.” Sasuke said. “Can’t do that. No one is allowed to leave.” The guard said as he was getting irritated with Sasuke. “I’m afraid that there’s been a development. I can’t let any of you leave. So please remain calm and stay where you are until the situation has been take care of.” Rika said from the podium. Stepping away from the podium, she turned to one of the other guards who reported to her that the outbreak was spreading even more. What she said had caused the other students to freak out and some were starting to panic.

     Taken care of, my freakin ass! Knowing that he heard it, Sasuke tried again to get the guard to move. “You heard the lady. Back in line, now.” The guard said, he looked like he was getting ready to hit Sasuke. “Look, I just need to call my brother and let him know what’s going on, that’s all. I just need you to-“ Sasuke didn’t get the chance to finish what he was saying, the guard had punched him in the stomach. “Hey!” Shiru shouted as he watch Sasuke fall to his knees and walked forward. “He just wanted to talk to his brother, what part of that don’t you understand?” Shiru yelled at the guard who only took out his gun. “Last warning, back in line or I’ll shoot both of you.” The guard growled. “Fuck you!” Shiru shouted. A loud bang went off, the guard had shot Shiru in his right arm. The bullet only grazed him, which caused me to grit my teeth and take a step forward. “What now?!” The guard shouted. “Calm down, I’m just treating his wound.” I said as I reached for my hair tie and undid my ponytail.

     Kneeling, I took my hair tie and wrapped it around Shiru’s arm as my bangs fell to the side of my face. I looked at the both of them and realized that the only way out of here was to fight. Something I hadn’t donein a long time, not since I made the vow to never fight again. I sent Shiru and Sasuke an apology look before I turned to the guard, looks like I’ll have to do this the hard way. “Who are you?” The guard asked me as I stood up and reached for my glasses. “You want to know who I am.” I said as I removed my glasses and threw them to the ground. My black whisker marks appeared on my face, I stared at the guard who was starting to put it together. “My name is Naruto Uzumaki.” I said as I took my fighting stance. “So?” The guard asked me as he put his gun away and got into his fighting stance. “I’m the Crimson Fox.” I said in a cold hearted tone. I had hoped that I wouldn’t had to reveal who I was just yet but in this situation, it wasn’t going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: You guys are getting two chapters today  
> Naru: Finally out of the spotlight  
> Saku: Shika’s up next for the next three  
> Naru: Well, I better go get him then *walks off to find Shikamaru*  
> Sasu: Anyway, we’ll see you in the next chapter  
> Saku: Bye!


	9. Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Okay, I’m back with a new chapter  
> Naru: She would like to apologize for being gone for so long  
> Saku: Her life has been busy again  
> Sasu: It’s Shikamaru’s turn to tell the story  
> Shika: What a drag  
> Naru: Anyway, Shurui doesn’t own anything except a few Ocs, designs and the plot  
> Shika: You see that arrow at the top of your browser that’s pointing to the left. Well that would be your browser’s back button.   
> Sasu: Click that if you don’t like the story  
> Saku: We hope you all enjoy the new chapter

Day 9

Shikamaru’s Pov

 

 

     “I’m the Crimson Fox.” Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance. Honestly, was it really a good idea to fight? “Naruto, you sure you want to do this?” Shiru asked him. “Trust me Shiru, there’s no other way of getting out of here.” Naruto said. Why did he want to leave all of a sudden? Wouldn’t it be best to just to do as they say? If he was going to fight, then something was differently off. “Shikamaru, do you have any clue to what’s going on?” Choji asked me. “Not sure, I’m just as much in the dark as you are Choji.” I said to him. “So what’s the plan?” Choji asked me again. “Don’t know, but it would be best to get out of here.” I said to him. “Hey, if you’re planning to escape. You should join us.” Yuuta said as Choji and I looked at him. He was one of the transfer students that came with Naruto. “What do you mean?” I asked. “Well, it was a plan that Naruto had whenever things got out of hand. I mean he was hoping that we would all live ordinary lives when we got here.” Yuuta said as he scratched the back of his head. “But it fell apart on him didn’t it?” I asked. “Wow! Naruto wasn’t kidding when he said that you were a genius.” Yuuta said.

     That was taking it mildly, I may be a genius but I still saw everything as a drag. “So he’s switching to plan B? I didn’t know he thought of a backup plan? When did he start using his head?” I asked that last one sarcastically. “You catch on quick but yeah.” Yuuta said as he stopped scratching the back of his head. Considering the situation that we’re all in, it seemed like it was best to trust Siwang but the fact that Naruto was hiding something still bothered me. “Alright, we’ll join you.” I said to Yuuta. “Shika?” Choji asked me in shock. “Look, I know it’s not the best but we’ve got to Choji. If anyone knows what’s going on, it’s Naruto.” I said to him then turned to Yuuta. “We’re coming too.” I heard Ino say from behind me. Turning towards her, I saw that she was walking, with Sakura, towards us. “Ino!” I said to her. “So are we.” Another voice said. Turning around, I saw Neji and his friends walking up to us. “Same.” Kiba said as he walked up to us with Hinata and Shino. “So we’re all going?” I asked as they all nodded their heads. We turned our attention back to the fight between Naruto and the guard. “You’re gonna regret this.” The guard said to Naruto. “Just try it.” Naruto said as the guard walked up to him. Smirking the guard made the first move, he swung his fist at Naruto, aiming to hit him.

     What this guy didn’t know was that Naruto knew how to fight back. Dodging his head to the left, Naruto took the opportunity to strike and hit the guard square in the face. He didn’t waste anytime taking advantage nor did he waste time in finishing off the guard. Grabbing the guard by his hair, Naruto kneed him in the face and punched him hard in the gut, knocking him unconscious. What most people tend to forget was that Naruto had been trained in the Sage Arts at a very young age. The way his stance was when he fought, it was different to me. Did he actually train in a different style while he was away? Normally, Naruto would have used his Sage Art techniques to knock the guy out but the way he fought was completely different from the last time that I saw him. Hearing someone clapping, we all turned to the representative as she was walking down stage steps. “Impressive as always, Naruto.” She said to him. Did he know her? “Spare me the pleasantries, Rika.” Naruto said to her in a cold way. When did this happen? Usually, he wouldn’t talk to someone in a cold way. The fact that these two had history, something must of happened that made him turn cold towards her. “Cold as always, you haven’t changed my love.” She said to him in a loving manner but clearly Naruto wasn’t buying it. “Drop the lovey facade, Rika. We both know why you’re here.” Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

    “True, I was sent here for you.” She said to him. “They know each other?” Choji asked me. “Looks like it.” I responded. “Now you are to come with me. If you do, I’ll forgive you for dumping me.” She said. He dumped her but it was normally the other way around. What did she do that he would dump her? “Not a chance in hell, Rika. You know that I don’t give a rat’s ass about Siwang. I’ d rather be dead than go back.” Naruto said as he placed a hand on his right hip. “What a shame.” Rika said as she snapped her fingers. At the sound of the snap, the guards started walking forward and circling Naruto. “I really did like you.” She said with a twisted smirk her face. The guards had surrounded Naruto as he began to assest his situation. “Get him!” Rika had ordered and one of the guards made a move. Naruto had responded and fought back. Watching him was like watching a CIA agent go to work, he had kicked a guard’s knee causing it to dislocate and back rolled off of him to dodge an attack from another one.The third guard tried to hit him but Naruto had quickly stopped him. With his grip tight on the third guard’s arm, Naruto flipped him which in turn lead to the third one having a dislocated arm and a sore back. Back flipping to get away from his assailants, Naruto got into a different stance. The last two guards charged at him which caused him to fight back even more.

     Once all the guards had been dealt with, Naruto looked over to Rika. “That all you got? Cuz the next time you and I cross paths, I will destroy you.” He said in a venomous way. Turning away from us, Naruto was about to head to the door. “If you’re planning to live then escape is your only choice in this matter. Otherwise you’re good as dead.” Naruto said. He was giving us all a choice and it was pretty clear. Live and fight or be a standstill and die, we already knew where we stood at that time. Stepping forward, I decided to take that the risk and so did the others. “Are you sure?” He asked without looking back. “Yeah.”Choji said to let him know that we were all going. Glancing over, I saw Shiru standing up and walking over to Sasuke. “You okay?” Shiru asked as he help Sasuke up. “Yeah.” Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto. “You got away of getting out of Konoha?” He asked. “There’s a private jet that we can used to get to Suna.” Naruto said as he kicked the door opened. “Alright, let’s move.” Kiba said as we started to head out.

     As we were running, Naruto’s cell went off. “What’s up?” He answered and was still running. “We’ve got a problem.” The voice said from the other line. “What’ve you got?” Naruto asked. “Siwang’s infiltrated Hokage Corporation.” The voice, now known as Itachi, said. This didn’t seem to bother Naruto, he just kept going. It amazed me on he was still going and not stopping. “Then activate protocol.” Naruto said in a calm manner. The fact that Siwang had control over the Hokage Corporation was a big problem for Naruto but it clearly didn’t matter to Naruto. He had a plan which was a good thing. “Make sure Kurama and Tsunade know as well.” Naruto said to him. “Understood.” Itachi said before he hung up. Snapping it shut, Naruto put his cell away and continued to run with determination in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m going to end it there.  
> Naru: She’s sorry for the long wait you guys  
> Sasu: It was a bitch to write  
> Shurui: Yes it was and if its a mess. I apologize for it  
> Saku: Any way we’ll see you guys in the next one.  
> Shurui: Bye!


	10. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m back with a new chapter  
> Naru: She apologizes for the long wait, her life has been busy again  
> Saku: It’s been awhile hasn’t it?  
> Shurui: Yes it has.  
> Sasu: You haven’t finish outlining the rest of the story have you?  
> Shurui: No, I’m still taking a break from it  
> Naru: Anyways, a disclaimer is needed  
> Sasu: Shurui doesn’t own anything except a few Ocs, deigns and the plot  
> Saku: Your browser has a back button for a reason  
> Shurui: Don’t like then don’t read  
> Saku: Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter

Day 10

Shikamaru’s pov (Continued)

 

 

      We were running, trying to make our way out of the school. “This private jet, exactly where is it?” I asked as I was trying to keep up. “It’s over at the Hokage Corporation.” Naruto said. “You’re kidding? Why are you taking us there? The Hokage Corporation is nothing but a big joke.” Sasuke said with disgust in his voice. “You may think that it’s a joke but once we meet with Itachi. I’ll explain what’s going on.” Naruto said as he noted Sasuke’s statement. “Again why take us there?” Sasuke had asked once again. “If you got another way of getting out of here, I would love to hear it.” Naruto barked backed as Sasuke let out a _Hn_ sound. “If you don’t trust me then fine but whether you trust me or not is your choice. I won’t blame you.” Naruto said as he stopped which caused us all to stop. “Tch! Fine. We’ll do it your way.” Sasuke said as he walked up to Naruto. “If you betray us, I’ll kill you.” Sasuke said with venom leaving his voice. Typical Uchiha, can’t go a day without scaring the shit out of someone.

     What was even strange was that, Naruto didn’t seem to be intimated by his threat. He just looked at him with a hint of amusement in his eyes. “Don’t worry, I never go back on my word.” Naruto said as he started to run, which caused us to follow him again. As our footsteps fell on ground and with all of us following behind Naruto, we all heard loud screams of our classmates. “What was that?” Sakura asked. “The outbreak has reached critical point, it’s starting to spread even more.” Naruto noted as some of the infected started showing up. “We need to hurry.” Naruto stated as we continued to run. Suddenly one of the infected had jumped through the window, causing the glass to shattered, and attacked Naruto. All of us had stopped when it happened and before any one of us could even began to process what had happened, Naruto had grabbed the shard of glass that had bypassed him and jammed it to the side of the attacker’s head.

     Pulling the shard out as blood and brain matter were flying, Naruto had looked at his attacker with hate in his eyes, which I had never seen before in the years that I had known him. Two more of the infected showed up just as the first one had hit the floor. Gritting his teeth, Naruto looked at them with the same eyes and had attacked the other two first. We were all shocked at what was happening, not one of us dared to interfere. Naruto was dodging their attacks and countering with moves of his own before finishing them off. Once the last two of the infected were dealt with, Naruto released his grip on the glass shard and started running again with all of us in tow. We were getting closer to exiting the school when five more of the infected had shown up. “Tch! Yuu!” Naruto shouted. “On it!” Yuu shouted before reaching behind and pulling out two black 9mm pistols. Tossing them to Naruto as the five infected were preparing to attack. Catching them, Naruto points the barrel at them and pulls the trigger. **_Bang!_** “Shiru!” Naruto shouted as the bullet casings hit the cement floor.

     “Roger that!” Shiru said as he ran passed Naruto, we started following Shiru. Kiba was about to stop and help with the fight when Yuu shoved him forward. “Don’t worry, he can handle them.” Yuu said as another bullet casing hit the floor. “Yeah but-“ Kiba tried to argue but I cut him off.“You know how he is when he fights.” I said to him. Kiba looked back at him with a concern look in his eyes, “Sorry but I can’t leave him.” He said. As he was about to go back and help Naruto, the sound of a gun went off again. “The hell are you doing, Dog breath? Get your fucking ass in gear and move it!” Naruto yelled from behind. This got Kiba to shut his mouth and start following us again with Naruto covering us. **_Clank!_** “Fuck!” I heard Naruto cuss as both his guns were out of bullets. Looking back, I saw him pistol whipping the remaining dead. **_Crack!_** Naruto had pistol whipped the last one and was now following behind us. Reaching the school entrance, Shiru had opened both doors as all of us were filing out. Panting and out of breath, I placed my hands on my knees. I had never ran that fast in my life, it was such a drag. “Everyone alright?” Ino asked as she was trying to catch her breath as well.

     “Man, I’ve never ran that fast in my life.” Neji said. “I’m gonna hurl.” Choji said and proceeded in doing so. “That’s disgusting!” Sakura shouted. “You guys okay?” Naruto asked as he came running over to us. “Yeah.” I said still trying to catch my breath. “We’re alive.” Sasuke said. “Out of breath, but I’ll make it.” Tenten said as she was hunched over. “Good.” Naruto said as his phone began to ring again. Pulling it out, he pressed the talk button and started speaking again. “Namikage.” Naruto responded. “……, … ..” Someone said from the other line. “What’s up, Kurama?” Naruto asked. “… … .. …..” The person said. “Got it, thanks.” Naruto said as he nodded his head. “… ….. …. .. …..” Someone else said to him. “Copy that! We’re on our way, Nagato.” Naruto said as he hung up. “What was that about?” Sasuke asked. “My cousins have just informed me that the jet is ready.” Naruto said as he put his phone away. Looks like we were on the move again and our destination was Hokage Corporation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m so sorry for taking so long on this, guys  
> Naruto: Work has been busy for her  
> Shurui: Since I’m back to my normal schedule I should be posting more  
> Naruto: Next chapter is the final for Shikamaru’s pov  
> Shika: Thank god!  
> Shurui: Again, I’m sorry if it’s a mess. It was a bitch to write  
> Naru: Anyway, we’ll see you guys next time  
> Shurui: Bye!


	11. Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m back with a brand new chapter  
> Naruto: This one also took awhile  
> Shurui: As mention before, this is the last time Shikamaru will tell the story from his pov  
> Shika: Finally, it’s been such a drag  
> Naru: Anyways, a disclaimer needs to be thrown  
> Shurui: I don’t own anything except the plot, a few Ocs and designs  
> Naru: Don’t like then don’t read. Your browser has a back button for a reason!  
> Shika: Hope you enjoy the new chapter

 

Day 11

Shikamaru’s pov (Final)

 

     Naruto’s cousins had just informed him that the jet was ready. We were on the move again and our destination was the Hokage Corporation. “Let’s get a move on, people.” Naruto said as he started walking forward again and was in front of the group. Once we all caught our breaths and stood up, we began following Naruto again. Before he even got ten steps off the school yard, a bus showed up out of no where. Stopping, we all got ready to fight, Naruto wasn’t going to be the only one. The doors on the bus had opened, a woman with long red hair and red frame glasses looked over at Naruto and recognized him. “Naruto?” She asked. “Hey, it’s been awhile. How have you been?” He asked her as he relaxed, which caused us all to relax as well. “No time for that, get on. I’ll take you to wherever it is that you’re going.” She said to him. Who was she and how did she know Naruto? More importantly, where did she learn to drive a bus?

     “Thanks, Karin.” Naruto said as he nodded to her and stepped on to the bus. That name, I felt like I knew it from somewhere. One by one, we all got on the bus, it was good to know that she was on our side. “How do you know her?” Sasuke asked as he pointed to Karin. “Huh? Oh, we’re cousins” Naruto said as he went to the back of the bus. “She’s never mention you before.” Sasuke said as he took a seat. “Sorry, Sasuke. I never meant to keep it from you, it just never came up.” Karin said. “It’s fine, Karin.” Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and leaned agains the window. That’s where I knew her from! She was from Taka, one of Sasuke’s friends. “So where exactly are you headed?” She asked Naruto once we were all on and started to move. “To Hokage Corporation.” Naruto said in a quick response to her. “I heard that Siwang had infiltrated, has protocol…?” Before she could even asked Naruto had cut her off. “It’s already been activated.” He said.

     That got me thinking, why didn’t he go with Siwang? They seem to know what was going on and they knew what to do. “Hey, question for you.” I said to Naruto, catching his attention. “Why are we headed for Hokage Corporation if they’ve secured the building?” I asked. Naruto’s eyes had harden when I had asked that, I had never seen him so serious before. “They didn’t secure Hokage Corporation, they made it their base of operation.” Naruto said in a serious tone. “What do you mean?” I asked him. “Siwang should never be trusted.” Naruto said in a harsh tone. “Neither can Hokage Corporation.” Sasuke said that caused Naruto to grit his teeth. “That was before I kicked Danzo out of the office.” Naruto said coldly. “What do you mean?” Sauske asked him as he looked at him. “My father was the Fourth CEO, making me the rightful heir to the company. So believe me when I say this, but the Hokage Corporation has a second meaning to it.” Naruto said.

     “A second meaning?” I asked him. I didn’t know that company had a second purpose behind it. “The Hokage Corporation isn’t just a security company, it’s true purpose is to investigate and have Siwang shut down which, like the Hokage Corporation, has a second meaning to it.” Naruto said. Investigate Siwang? I thought they were just a Medical Group. “Aren’t they designed to help people?” Sakura asked. “You think that was their main intention but that’s not the case.” Naruto said. “If they’re not a Medical Group then what are they?” Sasuke asked. “An underground organization that targets those with psychic powers and supernatural abilities.” Naruto said as he closed his eyes. “Why are they targeting them? Surely they don’t plan to control them?” Ino asked. “That’s were you’re wrong. Siwang’s goal is to have complete control over those with psychic and supernatural powers.” Naruto said. “What for?” Neji asked. “Isn’t it obvious? To turn them into weapons.” Naruto said. When he revealed that information to us all, it left us all in shock. To think Siwang would go that far, none of us thought of it. At least, not at the time we didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Alright, this is done  
> Shika: See ya *starts walking away*  
> Naru: See ya Shika, thanks again  
> Shurui: So the next chapter is told from Sasuke’s point of view  
> Naruto: And it’s going to dive even deeper into my connection to Siwang  
> Shurui: See you guys next time! Bye!


	12. Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m back with a new chapter  
> Naru: Shurui, are you working to hard again?  
> Shurui: No! I just want to get caught up!  
> Naru: *sighs* Before we start this chapter, she’s got an announcement to make  
> Sasu: When she hits Day 21, she’s going to stop updating on AO3  
> Shurui: I have to finish my chapter out lines and get started on the sequel   
> Naru: She’s not going to stop the story, just putting it on the back burner until she gets her out lines done  
> Saku: She’s got the title for the Sequel worked out but it’s how long it’s going to be is the main problem  
> Shurui: Again guys, this is a rewritten version a series that I started writing when I was in the 11th grade  
> Naru: Anyways, onto the disclaimer  
> Saku: Shurui doesn’t own anything just a few Ocs, designs and the plot. That’s it!  
> Naru: Hope you enjoy the new chapter

Day 12

Sasuke’s pov

 

 

     All this time, I thought that Hokage Corporation was just a dirty, corrupt company that took advantage of people and destroyed their lives but now I was wrong. After hearing what Naruto told us, it was clear where he stood. I’ll admit, I didn’t exactly trust him nor did I trust going to the Hokage Corporation. When Danzo was starting is uprising, he had ordered a complete annihilation of the Uchiha Family. The fact that he had lied about having any connections to my Family’s massacre still bothered me to this day. I was planning to take my revenge against him but after hearing that Naruto kicked him out of the company. I wasn’t sure what to do now, my revenge had been apart of my life, my reason for living. “You mention that the protocol had been activated, what exactly did you mean by that?” I asked Naruto and watch as he let out a long sigh. “If Siwang was to unleash the virus regardless if they had planned it or not, actions would be taken against them.” Naruto said. “So when they took over the Hokage Corporation, then the protocol was to be activated?” Shikamaru asked as Naruto nodded.

     “How on earth do you know so much about them?” Sakura asked as Naruto opened his eyes and leaned his head back. Taking a deep breathe and letting it out, Naruto looked at us as he prepared his thoughts. “If I tell you that my intentions weren’t to get any of you involved, what would you say?” Naruto asked in a heartbroken way. None of us spoke when he spoke in that tone. No, it was more like we didn’t know how to. “I was apart of Siwang until two years ago and I wasn’t there as an intern either.” Naruto said with sadness in his voice. He was an experiment or used as one. Now it was starting to make sense on why he didn’t trust Siwang. “I still have one more question for you.” I said to Naruto as he looked at me and nodded for me to continue. “Do you have any leads on where Danzo is?” I asked him. “Sorry, I don’t. We lost track of him about a year ago.” Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. Well, it wasn’t useless information but it was a start. To think that Naruto and the Hokage Corporation were keeping tabs on Danzo for about a year made me feel a little better. The fact that we now had an idea of what was going on made more sense to us all but there was still one thing that didn’t add up.

     “Why did you move back here?” Karin asked as she beat some of us to the question. Why did he move back to Konoha? What reason did he have? “I know about Jiraiya’s death and I know how close you were to him.” Karin said with sadness in her tone. Naruto didn’t say anything as he just looked down at the ground. Who was this Jiraiya person and why were they so important to Naruto? I felt like asking him that but I stopped myself when I saw him opening his mouth. “The reason why I came back, Karin, was so I could have a new start.” Naruto said as he looked up. There was a pregnant pause before Naruto continued. “Yeah, this place holds bad memories of his death but I had enough of dealing with Siwang. I had enough of being apart of their experiments. I decided that it was time for me to have a new start. I needed the chance to live my life once more without Siwang being anywhere near me.” Naruto said. “So what’s your plan right now?” Karin asked him in a serious tone. “The plan is to get you guys to somewhere safe then head for Siwang.” Naruto said as he started stand up from his seat and walk forward to the front. “You’re rejoining them?” Ino asked in shock. Naruto just shook his head and looked at her with his fighting spirit showing. “No, I’m finishing what was started.” Naruto said in determination.

     “So about this virus that you mention about.” Shikamaru said as Naruto turned his to him. “It was designed to be the ultimate cure for the world. It was supposed to be the one thing that saved mankind from every disease known in man’s history.” Naruto said to him. “But something went wrong, didn’t it?” Shikamaru asked him. “You still haven’t lost your touch have you Shikamaru?” Naruto said as he smiled at Shikamaru. He just smiled back at Naruto and ‘let him continue his explanation. “But you’re correct. At some point during the testing stage of the virus, something in it’s formula went very wrong.” Naruto said. “Troublesome.” Shikamaru grumbled. “Some of the virus’ makeup started mutating those that were infected with it. The human bodies of those test subjects became unrecognizable that Siwang had no choice but to deem it too dangerous for human life.” Naruto said. “So, instead of curing the human body. It began destroying and started taking on other reactions as oppose of it’s true nature.” I said, getting where Shikamaru and him were coming from. “That’s correct.” Naruto said as he nodded his head at me. The virus wasn’t doing what it was supposed to but instead became toxic to humans and turning them into something else. “Rika had mention something about Patient Zero.” Sakura joined in as Naruto looked at her. He paused before he started to speak again. “Patient Zero was supposed to be the breakthrough but as you can see it turned into this mess.” Naruto said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Alright, I’m going to stop here for now.  
> Naru: The next three chapters are going to be told from Sakura’s pov  
> Saku: Next chapter dives deeper into Patient Zero  
> Saku: Hope you’re ready Sakura  
> Shurui: Anyways, hope you guys enjoy having two new chapters done in one day  
> Naru: When was the last time you did this?   
> Shurui: I think the last time this happened was when I joined AO3  
> Saku: Anywho, we’ll see you guys next time  
> Shurui: Bye!


	13. Day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m sorry for being gone for so long  
> Naru: At least you’re taking a break from your work  
> Saku: Are you still working on your chapter outlines?  
> Shurui: Yes! I’m actually thinking of stopping at Day 22  
> Naru: Half way?! Wow!  
> Sasu: Anyway, as mention before the next three chapters are from Sakura’s pov  
> Naru: Before any of you pricks decided to file a lawsuit  
> Saku: Shurui doesn’t own anything except a few Ocs, designs and the plot. That’s it!  
> Shurui: Don’t like then don’t read  
> Sasu: Your browser has a back button for a reason  
> Shurui: Hope you all enjoy the new chapter

Day 13

Sakura’s pov

 

     What we had all just heard, had left us stunned. Naruto used to be apart of Siwang, an underground organization disguised as a Medical Group. They were targeting those with psychic and supernatural powers. They weren’t trying to save humanity, they were aiming to destroy it. “Did you know Patient Zero?” Ino asked. “I did, her name was Amaru. She was the student of a well known Doctor.” Naruto said as leaned against the driver seat. The fact that he knew Patient Zero personally, he must of known that she was going to escape. “She volunteered to be become Patient Zero.” Naruto said as he looked out the window. “Then did you know that she was going to-“ I tried to ask but Naruto cut me off. “No, I was against her doing it but she told me that if was to save lives then she’ll do it. I had no idea that she was going to escape.” Naruto said as he continued to stare out the window. “So why did she decide to appear all of a sudden?” Neji asked. Naruto just shook his head, letting us know that he didn’t have a clue either.

     The sun was setting as we were making our way to the Hokage Corporation. A strong and powerful silence fell upon us all, no one knew what to say. We all sat there, taking in the information that was dropped on us. Processing what was just explained to us, it was hard. The silence in the air was so heavy that it felt like you couldn’t breathe. Ino had tried to break the silence but Karin was the first to break it. “We’re here.” She said as she stopped in front of a huge building and opened the doors. Naruto was the first to step off and turn to her. “Where are you headed?” Naruto asked her. “I’m headed to Iwagakure. It’s considered to be one of the safe zones.” Karin replied back as we watched Shiru, Riku, Saru and Yuuta get off as well. Then Naruto turns to us that are still on the bus. “Let’s go.” He said as he turned away. None of us moved, which caused Naruto to turn back. I didn’t blame any of us. With what he told us,i t felt so surreal, like it was something straight out of a nightmare. “Look, what I provided maybe hard to swallow but we need to get going.” Naruto said as Kiba slammed his fist against the window as hard as he could. “Who the fuck made you our leader?!” He shouted with his head down.

     We all stared at him then to Naruto, expecting him to say something that he was joking and that it had all been one big joke. He didn’t though, he continued to stand there and listen to what Kiba had to say. “How do we know that what you said wasn’t a made up bullshit lie?!” Kiba yelled as he looked up at Naruto with anger in his eyes. Confusion was also in those eyes of his, I could understand where he was coming from and it did feel like this was a bullshit lie. “You done?” Naruto said as he sighed. Kiba didn’t say another after his outburst and for once Naruto had control of the situation. “How long have you know me, Kiba? When was the last time I actually ever told a lie?” Naruto asked as he closed his eyes. “There’s always a chance-“ Before Kiba could say anymore, Naruto stopped him before he could. “Not once have I ever told a lie. You know me, Kiba. I can’t lie, I’m too honest for my own good.” Naruto said as he opened his eyes and looked at Kiba. “You’re right, sorry.” Kiba said as he lowered his head and rubs his head as a frustrated sigh escapes his mouth. “It’s okay. The situation that we’re in is frustrating but we have to keep going.” Naruto said as he gave Kiba a small smile. Looking up at Naruto, Kiba returned that smile with one of his own. One that had a deep understanding between them, there was a slice but not as heavy as before. “If you guys want to head to the safe zone in Iwa with Karin then fine.” Naruto said to us all as his small smile left his face and was replaced with determination.

     “What do you plan on doing?” I asked. “I’ll continue on my own. You guys don’t have to come with unless you want to know Siwang’s truth.” Naruto said. He was planning to fight on his own but what about the other three? What were their plans? Where they going to follow him or where they going to go their separate ways? “You’re fighting them as a alone fighter?” Kiba asked him. Naruto just shook his head and continued on. “No, I’m not fighting them like an experiment.” Naruto said as he closed his eyes then he reopened them. “I’m fighting them like a survivor.” Naruto said with determination in his voice. We had a choice once again. Stand with him and fight against Siwang or we head to the safe zone with Karin. This one wasn’t as easy when we all decided to escape with him. Rather we learn Siwang’s truth or not, it depend on us at the moment. Looking over to him, I could see that his decision was clear. He made his choice, he was going to fight them regardless if he had help or not. We had a decision to make and we needed to make it fast before it comes back to haunt us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Alright, I’m stopping there.  
> Naru: She’s sorry for being gone for so long.  
> Sasu: Next chapter continues Sakura’s pov  
> Saku: Sai and Iruka make one more appearance  
> Shurui: Anyways, see you guys next time  
> Saku: Bye!


	14. Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m back with a new chapter  
> Naru: How many more do we have until the break point?  
> Sasu: We got eight more until the break point  
> Sasu: She messed up on the last’s chapter’s end notes. Iruka is already gone, it’s Kurama that shows up  
> Shurui: Sorry!  
> Shurui: Anyways, this is a continuation of Sakura’s pov  
> Naru: The real fight begins in this chapter  
> Sasu: Is it next chapter one of your other Ocs shows up?  
> Shurui: Yes! So in the next chapter I have an Oc that some of you may or may not love  
> Naru: She’ll describe him in the next chapter   
> Sasu: Before we jump in, Shurui’s got a disclaimer to announce  
> Shurui: I own nothing except a few OCs, few designs and the plot  
> Saku: We hope you enjoy the new chapter

Day 14

Sakura’s pov (continued)

 

 

     Hearing footsteps, Naruto looked behind him to see two newcomers approaching him. One with short black hair and pale skin, he looked like Sasuke but he had a different vibe about him. The other one had long red hair, not as vibrate as Karin’s, and had a tanner skin tone than Naruto. “Sai, Kurama. Is everything ready?” Naruto asked them as the nodded their heads. Kurama locks eyes with Karin before returning his gaze back to Naruto. “You guys going with?” Naruto asked them. “Of course.” Kurama said as he nodded his head. “And Tsunade?” Naruto asked him. “She went ahead on her own.” Sai said which caused Naruto to nod his head. Then he turned back to all of us for one final time. “Well, I guess this is where we part ways. Stay safe you guys.” Naruto said as he turned and started walking off.

     “We’re leaving.” Naruto said to his friends that were staying. All of us had a decision to make and we had to make it fast before it was too late. With each footfall, Naruto was getting closer and closer to walking away from us all. I wasn’t sure who had moved first off the bus, but it had set us in motion as all of our footsteps landed on the pavement. Causing Naruto to turn around and to see us one by one stepping off the bus. “If you’re fight them then so will we.” Neji said to him which shocked Naruto. “You guys don’t have to.” Shiru said to us. “We can’t let you guys do this alone.” Ino said. “Besides, you’re fighting them to survive and so will we.” Sasuke said. “Are you sure? Once we leave, there will be no turning back.” Naruto said to us. We all knew that, it was either turn back or don’t. We were all taking a risk by joining him but we had to help in some way.

     Nodding our heads, we had all agreed that this is what we wanted. “Well then, let’s move.” Naruto said as he turned and started walking away. Following him once again, Naruto lead us to the back way of the Corporation. Stopping, we were a few feet from the back entrance. “Man, they’ve got guards all over the place.” Kiba said. “What do we do?” Sasuke asked. “If we can distract these guys then we will be fine.” Naruto said as I started looking around. Noticing that there were a few of those creatures near by, I tapped Naruto on the arm and pointed to them. “Why aren’t they attacking the guards?” I asked as I had Naruto’s attention. “They are attracted by sound. The slightest sound will set them off.” Naruto said. “So they’re like flies?” I asked some what understanding what he was saying. “Close.” He said. “Okay, so how did we get their attention?” Shiru asked as a lightbulb went off in Naruto’s head. “I’ve got an idea.” He said as he turned his head towards Shiru. “You got yourphone on you?” Naruto asked him as he tilted his head at him. “You know it.” Shiru said as he handed Naruto his phone.

     “What do you plan on doing?” Tenten asked him. Smirking, Naruto turned to me and handed the phone. “Here.” He said to me, I had no idea what he was planning. “What am I supposed to do with it?” I asked him as I took Shiru’s phone from Naruto. Leaning close to my ear, Naruto began to whisper what his plan was. Upon hear it, my eyes widen with shock and surprise. “Are you insane?” I asked Naruto as he was still smirking. “What is it?” Hinata asked me. “Apparently he wants me to hand Shiru’s phone to the guard as he makes a phone call.” I said revealing what Naruto had in mind. “What?!” Kiba asked in surprise. “Have you lost your mind?” Shikamaru asked. “What makes you think that it’ll work?” Neji asked him. “Calm down, it’ll work. Trust me.” Naruto said as he hid behind Yuu’s back. “Go on now.” Naruto said as he looked at Riku. “What do I even say to them?” I asked him as Riku was handing him her phone. “Just ask them for a way to the safe zone and if they ask for your name. Give them a fake.” He said to me as he turn his head to me. I looked at him then looked at where the guards where standing and I slowly started to make my decent towards them. “Wait.” Naruto said as he turned his head forward. Stopping, I turned my attention back to him. “Throw in that you have information on where Crimson Fox is head and that I have a message for them.” Naruto said.

     “And that message is?” I asked him cautiously. “You want me then come find me.” Naruto said with no emotion in his voice. Turning my gaze to the guards once again, I took a deep breath and made my way towards them. As soon as I stepped towards them, one of the guards noticed me and pointed his gun at me. “Stop right there!” He shouted at me. “I don’t mean you any harm. My friends and I were on our way to one of the safe zones. You wouldn’t happened to know the way, would you?” I asked as the guard lowered his gun. “Only one way though and that’s through Konoha’s main gate.” He said to me. “Thank you so much.” I said as I noticed Shiru sneaking past the guard that I wa talking to. I could feel my nerves twisting and my anxiety running high. “Was there any thing else, ma’am?” The guard asked me as I snapped my attention to him again. “Yes.” I said as I handed him Shiru’s phone. “That phone has information on where Crimson Fox is headed.” I said as the guard looked at me in surprised and took the phone out of my hands. “You ran into him?” He asked me. “Not really, I only managed to catch a glance of him. He said that he had a message for you.” I said once the guard came over his surprise. “A message?” The guard asked me as he pocketed the phone. “Yes, I believe his words were ‘you want me then come find me’.” I said as I turned to head towards Shiru who had the back door opened and was waiting for me. “Thank you, miss. You may be on your way now.” The guard said as he turned from me. “Yeah, sure.” I said as I made my way towards Shiru.

     As I stepped through the door, Naruto’s plan went off. The phone had ranged causing the creatures to start attacking the guards. Sounds of the guns and screams filled the air as one by one my friends were slowly making their way towards the door with Naruto falling behind. Once he had made it passed the door and shut it, I let out a breath that I didn’t realized that I was holding. “Well, that was something.” Yuu said. “Where are we?” Neji asked. “The backside of the Corporation.” Naruto said. “How many floors does this place have?” I asked him. “300 with the private jet being on the roof.” Naruto said as he started to descend a flight of stairs. “How do we get there?” Shiru asked him. “Simple.” Naruto said as he turned to us and continued. “We’re taking the back way. Whatever happens be prepare to fight.” He said as we all nodded our heads. This was were the real fight began.We were going to fight for our lives whether Siwang liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: And Done!  
> Naru: She apologies for being late on this one  
> Shurui: I’ve been busy and lazy.   
> Saku: The next chapter is going to be the final chapter that’s from my side the story  
> Shurui: Thank you to the three that left Kudos on the story  
> Naru: It’s not much but your support really means alot to her  
> Sasu: Anyways, we’ll see you in the next chapter  
> Shurui: Bye!


	15. Day 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m so sorry for being late on this chapter  
> Naru: This is the final chapter told from Sakura’s pov  
> Saku: One of her other Ocs is introduced in this chapter  
> Sasu: If any of you guys play or have seen screenshots of Final Fantasy XV, she loosely based this one off of Noctis  
> Shurui: Except he isn’t as cynical as Noctis  
> Naru: He is basically more friendly than Sasuke, if not a little less of an ass than Sasuke  
> Sasu: Hn.  
> Shurui: I’ll describe what he looks like in the chapter  
> Saku: You guys are either going to hate him or love him  
> Shurui: I love this Oc’s design and personality but I don’t know about the rest of you  
> Naru: Anyway, before we start. Shurui has a disclaimer  
> Sasu: She is NOT Kishimoto, so don’t bother with the lawsuits  
> Saku: She only owns a few Ocs, designs and the plot  
> Shurui:I hope you enjoy the new chapter

Day 15

Sakura’s Pov (Final)

 

     With each step that we were taking, we were getting closer to our goal. **_Clatter! Clatter! WHAM! SLAM!_** Each foot fall and door being opened had filled the silence in the air. Entering and existing floors as fast as we could, we were about a floor from the midpoint of the Hokage Corporation. A lot has happened and te events that led up to where we were, it was still fresh in my mind. Upon entering the 150th floor, a Siwang solider had appeared out of no where and had attacked Naruto. “Ahhh!” He yelped as he was forced from where he was. The solider had been brutal and had attacked Naruto again. “Tch!” Naruto said as he gritted his teeth and fought back. The solider prepared for another attack as Naruto was getting ready to counter. Taking off at the same time, the solider and Naruto were throwing blow after blow. “Damn it!” Naruto shouted as the solider landed a hit on him.

     Preparing for another blow, the solider raised his fist but Naruto foresaw it and countered. “Bastard!” Naruto shouted as he landed a hit on the solider causing him to land backwards. The solider tilted his head as if he realized something, with Naruto slightly out of breath, it seem like this guy was testing Naruto. As if he was trying to know his limits, these two seem like they were in a sparing match rather than an actual fight. “Tell me something, is your name Naruto Uzumaki, formerly known as the Crimson Fox?” The solider asked Naruto as he stood down. “What of it?” Naruto asked as he was preparing to fight some more. “Calm down, Volpe.” The solider said as he reached for his helmet. “What did you call me?” Naruto asked him suspiciously as he lowered his guard. “Heh. Tu sei la luce che guizza ma non svanisce mai da questo mondo.” The solider said in some foreign language that Naurto seems to understands.

    “It couldn’t be.” He said stunned with eyes wide. “Naruto, is something wrong?” I asked him. Turning his gaze away from the person before him, Naruto looks back at me. “There’s only been one person that calls me Volpe and that was my old friend Murata Yokoyama.” Naruto said as he turned his gaze back to the solider. “Tell me, are you Okami? Sei l'oscurità che svanisce ma regna ancora questo mondo?” Naruto asked in that same foreign language. “I am.” The solider said as he pulled off his helmet and dropping it to the floor. Short shadow black hair with the back being spiked alittle, skin that wasn’t as nearly pale as Sai’s or Sasuke’s and Egyptian blue eyes. This guy was across between Sasuke and Sai but his smile felt more welcoming than Sai’s. His attitude even said that he was different from both Sasuke and Sai. “It’s been awhile, Naruto.” He said causing us, even Naruto, to be stunned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m stopping it here. I’m so sorry if this chapter is short but I wanted you guys to get a feel of what Murata was like  
> Naru: She’s been busy again with her life and there will be translations at the end notes  
> Saku: Finally done!   
> Sasu: Good job, Sakura  
> Shurui: Anyways, the next three chapters are told from Shiru’s pov  
> Sasu: See you guys in the next one  
> Shurui: Bye!
> 
> Translation
> 
> Volpe - Fox in Italian  
> Okami- Wolf in Japanese  
> Tu sei la luce che guizza ma non svanisce mai da questo mondo- You are the light that flickers but never fades from this world in Italian   
> Sei l'oscurità che svanisce ma regna ancora questo mondo?- Are you the darkness that fades but still reigns this world? in Italian


	16. Day 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m back with a new chapter and this was a bitch to write  
> Naru: She’s sorry for being late again  
> Saku: Her life is hectic again  
> Sasu: Murata’s being described some more in this chapter  
> Shurui: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I was using Noctis’s young boyish appearance  
> Naru: But adding a bit more maturity to the features  
> Saku: Again the next three chapters are told from Shiru’s pov  
> Sasu: We’ve got six more chapters until midpoint?  
> Shurui: Yep! Before I forget, I have a disclaimer  
> Naru: Shurui is NOT Kishimoto, so don’t bother with the lawsuits  
> Sasu: She only owns a few Ocs, designs, and the plot that’s it!  
> Shurui: Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Day 16

Shiru’s pov

 

 

     It’s been awhile, Naruto.” The guy said. Stunned, we were all stunned including Naruto. “Murata, but how?” Naruto asked him as he walked up to him. Putting his hand forth, Naruto had a smile on his face like I had never seen before. Taking his hand, Murata and Naruto shook hands as if greeting each other again. “You seem to be doing well.” Murata said as Naruto nodded his head. “Let me introduce you to my pals.” Naruto said as he turn towards us all. “Guys, this is Murata Yokoyama. He’s an old friend of mine.” Naruto said as he turned his head towards Murata. “The pleasure is mine.” Murata said as he bowed to all of us alittle. “By the way, I’ve been wondering something.” Naruto said with his voice being serious. Murata looked at him with the same seriousness showing in his eyes. “What happened to you when we were separated?” Naruto asked. There was a pause from Murata as he looked down alittle before looking back at Naruto. “I’ll explain to you later. Right now, we’ve got to move.” Murata said as Naruto nodded in agreement.

     This guy, was he really Murata Yokoyama or was he just some fake trying to weasel his way to Naruto’s heart? Something wasn’t right and apparently I wasn’t the only one who had that feeling. Sasuke had walked up and stood next to me. “You know him, Shiru?” He asked me. “Not much. The only thing I can tell you is that Naruto s’been looking for him.” I said to him as I continued to stare at Murata. “What do you mean?” Sasuke asked me in confusion. “What he says is true, Murata is a friend of Naruto’s. You could even say that Naruto has more trust in him than anyone else.” I said. “So they’re that close?” Sasuke asked as he glared at Murata. “Bingo.” I said as I watch Murata turn and lead us all with Naruto following behind him. Normally, Naruto would suspicious of him before he would introduce the guy to the group.

     As we were making our way through the building, we had reached the 224th floor. Murata had stopped us all from going any further, saying that he needed to ditch his uniform. Reaching for the back, Murata pulled the zipper of his uniform down, revealing a dark blue and black plaid shirt and a black tee underneath. Black Levi bootcut jeans, with two black knife holsters that where attached to each pant leg, that seem to fit him well and violet Van sneakers. Two silver bracelets were wrapped around his wrists tightly, this guy looked like more of a punk than he did a solider. Naruto’s eyes widen for a bit before he turned his head and smirked.

     “What is it?” Murata asked as he turn his head to him. “Nothing, I was just remembering how good you look in dark colors compared to me.” Naruto said a chuckle slipping past his lips. Murata smiled abit before turning the serious attitude on, Naruto did the same. “Let’s keep going.” Murata said. At the time, Kiba had walked up to me. “I don’t know about this, man.” He said as I looked at him. “How do we know that he’s not leading us to a trap?” Kiba asked. For once, I had to agree with him. “Don’t know but keep your guard up.” I said to him as we continued to follow Murata.

     Upon entering the 225th floor, we were once again attacked by the Siwang Soldiers. “I knew this guy would lead us to a trap.” Kiba said as the soldiers were pointing their guns at us all. “Please! As if I would do something so reckless.” Murata said as he got into a fighting stance. “These guys are such a pain.” Naruto said as he had his back against Murata’s and was also in a fighting stance like Murata. “Agree.” Murata said to him before he turned his head towards Kiba. “Let me make one thing clear, I would never betray Naruto.” He said as he turned his gaze back to the soldiers. “You ready, Naruto?” He asked. “You know it!” Naruto said as they both attacked the soldiers that were around us. Seeing them in action, I could see why Naruto held Murata in high regards.

     The way they fought, it was like they were one despite being two different people. Once the last solider was knocked out, Murata was gazing at Naruto’s school uniform. It had been torn to pieces with rips and tares. “Looks like you’re in need of some new clothes.” Murata said as Naruto looked at him in confusion. “I would agree but don’t you think we’re wasting time right now?” Naruto asked him. “True, but they’re looking for you and wearing that will make it harder than hell for you to fight in.” Murata said as he started leading again. All of us, including Naruto started to follow him again. I could see where he was coming from but that didn’t mean I saw his logic. “Wouldn’t that be the same for us all?” I asked. “Not really.” Murata said as he lead us to the Men’s restroom. “Care to enlighten what you mean by that?” Sasuke asked.

     “To the organization, you’re just worthless trash, not even worth targeting. Their main focus is capturing him.” Murata as he stopped and turned to face Naruto. “But wouldn’t they target us as well?” I asked. It would make sense to target those that had connections to Naruto or those that were associated with him at least. “No, he’s right. The organization will stop at nothing to find me.” Naruto said as he shook his head. That was true, the organization would use any means of finding him. “Right and that’s why you need to change. I’ve got a change of clothes for you.” Murata said as he jerked his thumb to the restroom.

     At the time, Naruto seemed reluctant to go in and cast all of us a worried glance. I don’t think any one of us blamed him for it. Who knows when those things or another Siwang solider would show up. Placing his hand on Naruto’s shoulder, Murata gave him a reassuring smile. “If if makes your buddies feel any better, I’ll be on guard while you change.” Murata said as Naruto looked at him. Tilting his head down as Murata removed his hand from his shoulder, Naruto looked back up at Murata and nodded. “Right, I’ll try to hurry.” said Naruto as he disappeared into the bathroom to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Kay, I’m stopping it here.  
> Naru: She’s sorry if this chapter is a mess  
> Saku: You’ve been working on your outline again, haven’t you?  
> Shurui: Just a bit  
> Sasu: We’re almost to the stopping point  
> Naru: Anyways, we’ll see you guys in the next chapter  
> Shurui: Bye!


	17. Day 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Hey guys, I’m back with a new chapter  
> Naru: This is where things take a turn for the worse  
> Saku: We’re about five chapters from the stopping point?  
> Shurui: Yep! Before we start, I have a disclaimer  
> Sasu: Shurui is NOT Kishimoto, so don’t even think about a lawsuit  
> Naru: She only owns a few Ocs, designs and the plot  
> Saku: We hope you enjoy the new chapter

Day 17

Shiru’s pov (continued)

 

     It didn’t take long for Naruto to step out of the bathroom, he did say that he would hurry. Clearly he did just that with Murata smirking at him. “Lookin’ good, Naru-chan.” Murata said. The clothes that he was wearing were identical to Murata’s style but with the exception of the gun holsters on each pant leg, the orange Van shoes and the studded tortilla bracelets. These two shared the same style but were the complete opposites of each other. They were like Yin and Yang, honestly I was shocked. “How do they feel?” Murata asked, still smirking at him. “Fine, just takes some time to getting used to.” Naruto said as he was working out the kinks in the shoes. The way these two were standing next to each other, it remind me of day and night was with them. Naruto was the day and Murata was the night.

     Looking over, I saw Kiba with jaw slacked as he was staring at Naruto. It wasn’t unusual for people to be staring at him, it caused me to smirk as well. Feeling like he was being gazed at, Naruto turn his head towards the rest of us. Some sharing the same expression as Kiba, others not so much. “What? What are you staring at?” Naruto asked as Kiba over came his shock. “Nothing.” He said as he turned his head. “It’s not _nothing_ , if the guy can pull off a look better than you. Why is that you ask? It’s because Kiba’s jealous.” Shino said as he pushed up his sunglasses. I could see the embarrassment written on Kiba’s face, looks like Shino hit the nail on the head. Murata’s smirk and mine fell when we all heard Naruto’s cell going off. Pulling it out and tapping the talk button, he held it up to his ear. “Yeah?” He said off handily.

     He always did that when he had to answer calls. “……-…, ..’. ..” A voice said and Naruto seemed to know who it was. “Itachi-niisan, what is it?” He asked in a very shrew way. I caught Sasuke perking up at the name that Naruto had mentioned. Clearly he was starting to become suspicious of Naruto and his connections to Itachi. “..’.. … . …….” Itachi said as Naruto’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something was up and it was causing him to be on guard. “What is it?” Naruto asked, preparing himself for what Itachi had to say. “….. .. ….. .. …., …… … …. …… .. … …. ….” Itachi said which caused Naruto grit his teeth in anger. Turning my head towards him, I could see the hatred in his eyes. “Fucking Siwang bastards.” Naruto growled. “….’. … …. … ….. ….” Itachi said. “What do you mean?” Naruto hissed. “….’.. …… …… …. ……..” Itachi reported.

     “Did they now?” Naruto said in a low voice. The grip on his cell was starting crack it, something bad had happened and it had clearly pissed Naruto off even further. Looks like Siwang was prepared for war if it meant finding him. “… ….. .. …….. ……..” Itachi said as he continued from his earlier report. “Then proceed with what we planned.” Naruto said to him in a low and dark tone of voice. The way he spoke sent chills down my spine, just like how a dictator would be. “…-“ Itachi was trying to say something to him but Naruto cut him off. “Just do it! Those bastards wanted a war, then they’ll get one.” Naruto growled at him. There was a pause before Itachi spoked again. “………., … …. …. …..” Itachi said one last time before the call ended. Naruto looked like he wanted murder someone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m ending it here, guys. Sorry if this is such a short chapter  
> Naru: Next chapter is going to be the final chapter told from Shiru’s pov  
> Sasu: Let her know if Shino was OOC in this one  
> Saku: Anyways, we’ll see you guys in the next chapter  
> Shurui: Bye!


	18. Day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Hey guys, Shurui here with a new chapter  
> Naru: Shurui, slow down, you’re working too hard  
> Saku: Naruto’s right, you don’t need to be working so hard  
> Sasu: You’re exerting yourself, better stop before you over do it  
> Shurui: I’ll be fine, you three  
> Naru: Again guys, this is going to be the last chapter told from Shiru’s pov  
> Sasu: We’ve got four more chapters until Shurui takes a break from writing  
> Shurui: Gome, but I really do need finish my chapter outlines and get started on the outline for the sequel  
> Naru: Before we start, Shurui has a disclaimer  
> Sasu: She is NOT Kishimoto, so don’t bother with the lawsuits  
> Shurui: I only own a few Ocs, designs and the plot  
> Saku: We hope you enjoy the chapter

Day 18

Shiru’s pov (Final)

 

     He wasn’t just angry or mad. No, he was pissed if not beyond it. Naruto looked like he was ready to kill someone, the way he tightened his grip on his cell had caused it to snap in two. There was no doubt about it, he was ready for a killing spree, despite his “no killing” vow. Some of us were shocked to see him snap a cell in two, the others were either used to it or impassive about it. The way he looked right now, it was like that of a wild animal or a beast. Whatever had happened had really set him off and it was something that wasn’t good. Hatred was showing in his eyes, Naruto was truly furious with that last phone call. “Easy there, Volpe.” Murata said as he placed his hand on Naruto’s shoulder. Placing his hand, the one that broke the cell, on top of Murata’s hand, I could see Naruto’s shoulders starting to relax.

     A small stream of steam was rolling off his skin, the virus was already healing his wound. I wasn’t sure if anyone saw or not but it didn’t matter. What did matter was that Naruto needed to calm down before he lost control. “No point in you losing your temper.” Murata said as Naruto was starting to calm down. “He’s right, Naruto.” I said as Naruto turned his to look at me. “There’s no need for you to go on a killing spree right now.” I said as I reminded him what we were here for. Taking a deep breath, Naruto removed his hand from Murata’s and closed his eyes. “We need to get going.” Naruto said as he opens his eyes, showing that he has calmed down. I felt myself smile a little at him, turning my head towards Murata. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all, his level headedness is what Naruto needed. We started taking off for the roof top again, this time we had an ally that would help us.

     I was running behind Naruto and Murata with my sight locked on Naruto’s back. “Menma hasn’t been bothering you lately, has he?” Murata asked Naruto, who was next to him when he had asked that. My eyes widen when he did, shit, why did he have to bring him up? I was hoping none of the others had heard him but I wasn’t so lucky. “Menma, who’s that?” I heard Ino ask Shikamaru who was shaking his head, indicating that he didn’t know. “Must be another ally.” I heard Choji say. Crap, I didn’t want to have to explain to them who Menma was. “He’s gotten more annoying as of lately.” Naruto replied to Murata’s question from earlier. “I’ve never heard of someone named Menma.” Neji said. “Well whoever he is, he must strong.” Kiba said then he turned his head towards me. “Do you know him, Shiru?” He asked me. Damn! I was counting on these guys not to ask me that. “All I can say is that he’s some one you guys might want to avoid at all cost.” I said praying that these guys wouldn’t ask any further.

     Menma isn’t a real person nor is he a human being. He’s the darker and more sadistic side of Naruto. You could even call him a true masochist and I’m not kidding when I say that. This guy practically finds pain and torture to be the upmost pleasurable. His reason to exist inside Naruto are unknown, even Naruto doesn’t know why he exists in him. If Menma shows up, it’s bad news for us all. I can’t imagine what that’s like though, having someone living inside your head. Naruto has it pretty rough to go through something like that and its one his secrets that I know about. “Hey, that phone call earlier. You mind telling us what it was about?” Sasuke asked as his voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Glancing over his shoulder, Naruto was looking back at Sasuke. “Siwang’s got full control over the main gate. No one’s allowed to leave Konoha and they’ve already killed some civilians.” Naruto said before turning his eyes away from Sasuke. Fuck, was that what got him all worked up and pissed off?

     If there’s one thing I had learned from being near him is that you don’t involve innocent civilians. It’s something that’s bound to piss him off and unleash his rage. _The organization will use any methods to lure me out. Even if it means that they have to kill a few civilians to do it._ I remember him telling me after meeting him and finding out that he was used as an experiment by Siwang. “And the plan if that had happened?” Sasuke asked once again bringing Naruto’s attention back on him. “Then the Akatsuki was to hunt them down and kill them all. Team up with any one the organization thought was worth leaving behind.” Naruto said, turning his attention back to the front. Was the organization really trying to lure him out just by killing a few civilians? If that was the case, then obviously they don’t know him like they thought they did. Naruto’s got allies that weren’t willing to let Siwang lay their hands on him and there was no way in hell I was going to let them either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I think I’m going to stop it here  
> Naru: You’re noting going to continue writing a new chapter are you?  
> Shurui: Nope, I’m going to rest now  
> Sasu: Good cuz you just uploaded two chapters today  
> Shurui: Three, remember? I uploaded one at midnight  
> Saku: Anyways, she’s got a new Oc that’s being introduced in the next chapter  
> Naru: You guys are going to hate this one  
> Sasu: The next three chapters are being told from Yuuta’s pov  
> Shurui: We’ll see you guys in the next one. Bye!


	19. Day 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Hey guys, Shurui here with a brand new chapter  
> Naru: She’s sorry if she was late on this one  
> Saku: As mentioned before the next three chapter are told from Yuuta’s pov  
> Shurui: I did edit my outline for next chapter just alittle  
> Sasu: She’s got a new Oc that will be introduced in this chapter  
> Saku: You guys are going to hate this one  
> Shurui: I already do and I created him  
> Naru: Anyways, before we jump into the chapter  
> Shurui: I have a disclaimer  
> Sasu: She is NOT Kishimoto, so don’t bother filing a lawsuit  
> Saku: She only owns a few Ocs, designs and the plot  
> Shurui: We hope you guys enjoy the new chapter

Day 19

Yuu’s pov

 

     Then the Akatsuki was to hunt them down and kill them all. Team up with any one the organization thought was worth leaving behind.” Naruto said as we were making our way towards the top. “If you were planning that then why are you heading towards the organization in the first place?” Sakura asked. “I was planning to go there to negotiate with the founder and have him step down from power. The remnants were also going to be apart of that negotiation and I was hoping for it to be peaceful one.” Naruto said.So much for peaceful negotiations with Siwang since they caused this mess. “So I take it we won’t be meeting up with Itachi?” Sasuke asked. “Unfortunately no but I’ll still explain everything once we’re outside of Konoha and in Suna.” Naruto said. A lot of things had happened since the virus was unleashed. First, Rika had shown up as a representative for the organization then Patient Zero escapes and now we were running to escape the outbreak.

      With each foot fall, door opening and closing, we were getting closer to our target. Upon entering the roof of the Hokage Corporation, we met someone. Someone who Naruto and Murata knew well or didn’t like judging from their body language. A man with neatly kept short brown hair and magenta eyes, he looked like to be in his late twenties and was in a very expensive three piece suit. “Atae.” Naruto growled as he and Murata tensed up. “Greetings to you all and long time no see, you two.” Atae said as he bowed to us elegantly. “What the hell are you doing here?” Murata hissed as Atae just stood there and smiled. The way he was smiling, it sent an uneasy feeling to my stomach and chills down my spine. “I’m only out here to enjoy the evening.” Atae said in a sicking sweet voice as Naruto and Murata got into a fight stance. “By the way, Naruto-kun.” Atae said catching Naruto’s attention but not lowering his guard as he listened to what Atae had to say to me. “Excuse me for being curious but have you told them your secret?” He asked in that same disgusting voice. Naruto just clicked his tongue and stayed in his fighting stance, preparing for whatever Atae had to throw at him.

     From the corner of my eye, I could see that those with us were becoming curious as to what Atae meant by secret. Was this guy planning to expose that Naruto’s infected? Narrowing my eyes, I continued to watch and listen to the rest of what he had to say. “You haven’t, have you?” Atae asked, clearly he was trying to provoke Naruto. Good luck with that cuz it wasn’t going to work. “What’s he talking about?” Ino asked. “Oh my! So you haven’t heard, have you? You poor souls, I could only image what it would be like if he told you all that he was infected with K-virus himself.” Atae said as he smirked. The news had hit them like a brick, they were stunned to the core. This fucker, how dare he expose Naruto like that?! “You motherfucker!” Shiru shouted. “I’ll make you pay for that.” I said with venom leaving my voice. I knew that it wasn’t just me that wanted to tare this asshole apart. I could tell that Shiru, Riku and Saru were just as pissed as I was. Glancing over to Naruto, I saw Murata throwing him a concern look. “Infected? What do you mean?” Kiba asked as he was overcome with shock. “What does he mean by you’re infected?” Shikamaru asked in shock.

     “Tell me he’s lying. There’s no way.” Ino said, stunned to what she just heard. Naruto didn’t say anything as relaxed from his fighting stance and put his arms to his side, confirming what Atae had just said. Where did this guy think he had the right to throw out Naruto’s secret? Somehow I doubt that these guys could understand what it was like for Naruto. Carrying a burden for five years, trying to prevent it from being exposed. Only for it to all fall apart, Naruto had been planning to take that to the grave with him and now it was out in the open for everyone to hear. “That can’ be true.” Sakura said with her eyes wide. Naruto didn’t answer as he lowered his head. Clicking my tongue, my eyes went to where Atae was standing. This guy was going to pay for causing Naruto trouble. No one got away scott free from pulling something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Going to end it there, guys  
> Naru: She’s sorry for cutting it short  
> Saku: Next chapter things get interesting  
> Sasu: Shit just went down hill  
> Shurui: Don’t I know it, anyway see you guys in the next one  
> Saku: Bye!


	20. Day 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Alright guys, I’m back with a new chapter  
> Naru: We’ve got two more chapters until we hit the stopping point  
> Saku: What did everyone think of the last chapter?  
> Shurui: Pretty sure that some of you were surprised by that plot twist   
> Sasu: Shurui’s not done yet  
> Shurui: That’s right, I’ve still got a few surprises left for you guys  
> Naru: Don’t bother asking what they are cuz she’s not going to spoil it  
> Shurui: Sorry!   
> Saku: Anyways, before we start Shurui has a disclaimer  
> Naru: She is NOT Kishimoto, so no lawsuits!  
> Sasu: She only owns a few Ocs, designs and the plot  
> Shurui: Please enjoy the new chapter

Day 20

Yuuta’s pov (continued)

 

_He had been exposed!_ My thoughts kept repeating that phrase. _He had been exposed in front of his friends!_ I gritted my teeth and looked at Atae with hate in my eyes. This guy had just exposed Naruto’s secret in front of everyone. That sorta thing is unforgivable! Shiru, Riku, Saru and myself were wanting to murder him. Murata had stopped throwing Naruto a concern look. He had his head down while Atae continued smirking at him. “I was afraid of this.” Naruto said as he sighed. Taking a step forward, I was going to give Atae a piece of my mind but Naruto stopped me. With his right arm raised out as he raised his head with a calm expression on his face. It was his way of telling me to hold it and let him handle it, I had nothing against it but I didn’t want him to end up hurt.

     “What are you planning exactly?” Naruto asked. “I’m going to capture you and then unleash a nuke on Konoha.” Atae said smirking. “You’re planning to kill thousands of people just to contain the outbreak?!” Naruto exclaimed as he glared at Atae. “Why, of course and I have no intention of letting you escape. Not while I have Savior helping me.” Atae said as he closed his eyes and continued to smirk. A muscular man with ripped blue jeans and wolf fur covering his head to his torso had appeared behind him. He had scars all over his wolf body, like someone had Frankenstein him back together. The color from Naruto’s and Murata’s face both left them as their eyes went wide. Both recognizing the creature standing behind Atae. Crap! Now we’re freaking screwed! “What the hell is that?” Kiba asked, looking shocked as well. We were all stunned to the core. The air felt too thick to even breathe from.

     “Project Savior.” Murata said with his eyes still wide. “What?” Sasuke asked as he was looking at Savior with wide eyes. It was obvious to us all, the creature known as Project Savior held more terror and power of us. “Project Savior was meant to kill those that were under the Destruction Project. If any one of us got out of hand or was deemed worthless then Project Savior was to be sent in to exterminate us.” Naruto said as Murata gritted his teeth and glared at Atae. “The hell?! What are you thinking bringing that thing here?!” Murata shouted at Atae. “Simple really.” Atae said as he chuckled and opened his eyes. Both Naruto and Murata regained their courage and continued to glare at Atae. “It is to ensure that you are captured, now I must ask of you to surrender.” Atae said as he smirked again.

     “Like hell he will!” Murata growled. “Not gonna happen!” Naruto said calmly at Atae. “Stubborn to the end but unfortunately for you I’m not letting you leave.” Atae said with his smirk still on his face. “Bring it on, I’ll take you on anytime.” Naruto said which caused Atae to chuckle once again. “I’m afraid that you’re mistaken, my dear boy. It’s not me you’ll be fighting.” Atae said. What was he planning? He wasn’t going to make Naruto fight that thing, was he? If he was then Atae had another thing coming to him. “What do you mean?” Naruto asked as he lowered his right arm. “You’ll be fighting your friend Murata.” Atae said as he pointed to Murata. “What?!” Naruto exclaimed as his eyes widen. “Bastard!” Murata shouted. Was this even real? Did he really just tell Naruto that he had to fight his best friend? Damn, this really wasn’t good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Stopping it here guys  
> Naru: She’s sorry for taking so long on this  
> Saku: Thank you guys for all your support, it does mean alot to her  
> Sasu: Next chapter is the last chapter told from Yuu’s pov  
> Shurui: Again guys, thank you for your kindness and support. It means alot to me that you guys love this version of my story  
> Naru: Anyways, we’ll see you guys in the next chapter  
> Shurui: Bye!


	21. Day 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Okay guys, I’m back with a new chapter  
> Naru: We’ve got one more until we hit the stopping point  
> Sasu: It’s not like she’s giving up this story  
> Saku: She just needs to finish her chapter outlines that she’s got going  
> Naru: And work on the sequel as well  
> Shurui: Once I’m a few chapters into the sequel then I’ll start updating again  
> Naru: Anyways, before we start the chapter  
> Sasu: Shurui has a disclaimer to make  
> Saku: She is NOT Kishimoto, so no lawsuits for you  
> Shurui: Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter

Day 21

Yuu’s pov (Final)

 

     We all were in the worst situation possible. Not only had Naruto’s secret of being infected been exposed but he was being forced to fight his best friend Murata and on top of that he had Project Savior looming over him. Things weren’t looking up at this rate, Murata and Naruto were surprised when Atae told them that they had to fight each other. “If we refuse, what will happen?” Naruto asked as he overcame his shock. “An excellent question my dear boy. How about if you don’t fight then I kill one of your friends.” Atae said as his smirk continued to grow. Looking over at Naruto one final time, Murata grits his teeth and walks forward with Naruto watching him. “No choice then.” He says as Naruto is taken back by his actions. Stopping a few feet before Atae, Murata turns around and gets into a fighting stance. “You sure?” Naruto asks him in confusion. “Positive.” Murata said as Naruto gets into his own fighting stance.

     “Besides, when was the last time we fought for real?” Murata asked as he takes a deep breath and readies himself. “I owe you for this.” Naruto said as he does the same thing. “Save it for when you actually get out of here.” Murata said coldly to Naruto. There was no more words between the two as tension in the air increased. A pin could be dropped between the two and neither of them would noticed it. Their focus was incredible that there was no words to describe it. After what felt like seconds, they finally started their fight. Murata was the first to make a move with Naruto dodging it and countering with an attack of his own. “Something’s wrong.” Sasuke said as he looked at Atae.

     It seemed that he wasn’t the only one having that bad feeling. **_Wham! Whack!_** The sounds of the fight were echoing in the night as Naruto was sitting on top of Murata, pounding away at him with determination and hate in his eyes. “What do you mean?” Shiru asked him as he also turned his gaze to Atae. “Look at him, don’t you think he’s a little too excited to see Naruto win?” Sasuke asked as Naruto and Murata continued to exchange blows to each other. “I can see what you mean.” Shiru said as he also saw the way Atae was smirking at Naruto.

**_Wham!_** “Ugh!” Naruto grunted in pain as he had been hit hard in the face and walked to the side a little. I could see the blood dripping from his lips, nose and knuckles. Bruises were forming on his face and arms and Murata wasn’t in any better shape either. Both were breathing hard with fatigue, I could tell that Naruto was growing tired from this fight as he placed his hands on his knees and lowered his head. Murata had fallen on one knee in shear exhaustion as Naruto wiped the blood from his nose and spat out blood from his mouth. None of us knew what Atae was planning if any one of us interfered with their fight, but the one thing that I could tell from looking at Atae. He was betting on Naruto to win this fight, almost like he was expecting Naruto to be victorious. If Shiru and Sasuke were getting bad vibes from this guy, then something truly was wrong.

     Whatever thoughts were going through their heads, it had been irrelevant as they both raised their heads and held the same expression as before. Removing his hands from his knees, Naruto lifted his head as Murata was standing up from the ground. There was no mistaking it this time, this was going to be their last attempt to win this fight. They were going to put their remaining strength into it all. This was where one of them would make their last stand and the both of them were on their last leg. Taking off at the same time, Naruto and Murata ran at each other. None of us knew what the outcome was going to be until we all heard a very loud **_Bam!_** Naruto had dodged Murata’s last attack and countered with his own causing Murata to land on his back hard. With heavy breathing leaving him and his body filled with fatigue, Naruto was clearly the winner in this fight. As he was about to walk over to Murata, Atae had started clapping which caused Naruto to stop in his tracks. “As expected of someone from the Wolf and Fox duo.” Atae said as Naruto gritted his teeth at him.

     “We did what you ask now get out of our way.” Naruto growled at him. “I have forgotten how naive you could be at times.” Atae said as he chuckled causing Naruto to rise his guard. “What do you mean?” Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes at Atae. This guy was hiding something and it wasn’t a good thing either. “Take a good look at the man before you, notice anything different?” Atae asked in a chilling way. Naruto looked at Murata, who was lying on the floor, then he looked at Atae as if he figured something out. “There’s no way.” Naruto said in realization. “Hm, seems like you’ve caught on.” Atae said as he smirked. It can’t be?! A sudden realization washed over me as well and it had been too late. “That’s right, the man before is nothing but a fake. The real Murata has been standing before this whole time.” Atae said as he pointed to Savior causing Naruto’s eyes to go wide with shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m ending it here guys  
> Naru: The next chapter is where she’s going to stop the story  
> Saku: She’s just has to finish her chapter outlines and get started on the sequel  
> Sasu: The next three are told from Ino’s pov  
> Shurui: Anyways, I’ll see you guys in the next one. Bye!


End file.
